Fall in love with my enemy? NOOOO!
by ParkHyerin6194
Summary: [CH 5 UP] Sehun si pangeran sekolah,memiliki wajah datar dan sifat sedingin es ,yang memiliki kepribadian ganda jika berurusan dengan Baekhyun si gadis cantik dan berisik seantereo sekolah, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi diantara mereka?Mengapa mereka selalu bertindak layaknya musuh disekolah?dan ada hubungan apa mereka sebenarnya?[ HUNBAEK/SEBAEK] Gasuka pairnya?gausah baca ya! . GS.
1. Prolog

**Author : ParkHyerin6194**

 **Tittle Story : Fall in love with my enemy? NOOOO!**

 **Genre : School life.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Byurrr**

"satu- sama, Oh Sehun"

Orang yang di panggil Oh Sehun tersebut menatap kesal gadis yang baru saja menumpahkan susu coklat kotak yang dibawanya, dan itu membuat kemeja putih sekolahnya menjadi kotor terkena tumpahan susu coklat tersebut. Gadis itu menyeringai karena berhasil membalas perlakuan sehun tadi pagi padanya, ia kesal pada laki laki itu karena berani beraninya ia menguncinya di kamar mandi saat pelajaran guru killer berlangsung, dan itu membuatnya mendapatkan hukuman mengerjakan tugas yaitu mencari nama nama ilmuwan beserta penemuannya yang sialnya tugas itu harus dikumpulkan minggu depan dengan lengkap dan rapi. Hell.

"Kau tahu? Akibat perbuatanmu tadi pagi, aku harus mendapatkan hukuman dari songsaenim !" bentaknya dengan suara oktafnya itu.

"Lalu? Apa itu ada urusannya denganku?" balas Sehun santai.

"Selamat menikmati hukumanmu nona galak," Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menyeringai, setelah itu ia beranjak melewati gadis itu, tanpa tahu jika gadis itu mendengus lalu setelahnya ia melompat ke punggung tegap sehun, Ah bahkan ia tidak segan segan menarik narik rambut sehun, membuat Pria albino itu kewalahan meladeni gadis galak yang sedang menaiki punggungnya itu.

"Yakk! Lepaskan bodoh, aishh."

"Rasakan ini! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu kali ini,"

"Yakk! Byun Baekhyun lepaskan,arghh !" Sehun berusaha melepaskan baekhyun yang semakin brutal, apalagi baekhyun memeluk lehernya dengan satu tangannya yang tidak digunakan untuk menjambak rambutnya, demi tuhan gadis itu membuat Sehun merasa tercekik, gadis ini apa ia berniat untuk membunuhnya?

"Baekhh, uhuk, aku tercekikhh bodoh," Sehun terbatuk, dan itu membuat gadis yang bernama baekhyun itu menghentikan aksinya sejenak. Sehun tidak menyia nyiakan kesempatan itu, ia langsung menarik tangan baekhyun yang melingkari lehernya dengan tarikan cepat, dan dengan sigap sehun memutar tubuhnya menjadi berada dibelakang baekhyun dengan tangan yang mengunci pergerakan gadis mungil itu.

Baekhyun meronta meronta minta dilepaskan, bahkan baekhyun mengumpat karena Sehun berhasil membodohi nya, lalu mengunci pergerakan tangannya dibelakang tubuhnya , kini ia terlihat seperti dipeluk dari belakang oleh sehun.

"Kau memilih lawan yang salah, _chagi_." Bisiknya tepat di telinga baekhyun, dan itu sukses membuat baekhyun merinding sesaat.

"S-sehun, songsaenim melihat kita," desis baekhyun, menghentikan Sehun sejenak dari aktivitasnya mencium leher baekhyun.

"Kau mau membodohiku, eoh? Disini sepi, jarang sekali ada siswa yang mau menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di atap sekolah ini," ujar Sehun mengingatkan, sehun melanjutkan aktivitas nya yang tertunda tadi, dan itu membuat baekhyun mendesah frustasi karena gagal membodohi sehun.

Tiba tiba terlintas sebuah ide dalam pikiran baekhyun. Dengan ragu ragu ia mencium pipi kiri Sehun di sampingnya yang tengah sibuk menciumi lehernya itu, dan tentu saja itu membuat sehun terkejut lalu menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum karena Sehun berhasil masuk dalam perangkapnya.

"Wae? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

"Yak! Kau tahu apa yang barusan kau lakukan? Ck~ ternyata selain galak, kau juga genit," cibir Sehun menatap remeh Baekhyun, tanpa sadar jika ia telah melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi mengunci pergerakan baekhyun. Bukannya kabur karena telah berhasil membebaskan diri dari kukungan Sehun, baekhyun justru mendekat lalu merangkulkan lengannya di leher Sehun.

Sementara Sehun, ia menatap datar gadis galak di hadapannya itu.

"Bagaimana jika dengan sebuah ciuman panas dengan gadis genit ini?" Sehun menatap datar baekhyun yang terlihat sedang menggodanya itu.

"Oh ayolah, aku belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya, mungkin akan menyenangkan jika ciuman pertamaku dilakukan bersama pangeran sekolah, eotte?" gencar Baekhyun yang masih terus menggoda Sehun sampai ia mendapatkan reaksi balasan dari Pria albino itu.

 **GREB**

Baekhyun cukup terkejut dengan posisi tubuhnya sekarang. Ia tak menyangka jika Sehun meresponnya dengan cepat, tangan pria itu kini terlihat tengah bertengger manis di pinggang rampingnya dan nafas mereka bahkan beradu dengan jarak kurang lebih lima centimeter , dan itu sukses membuat baekhyun mematung menatap wajah Pria Albino yang sialnya harus ia akui tampan itu.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan itu membuat akal sehat baekhyun hilang begitu saja , karena pasalnya dirinya kini juga malah ikut menutup matanya menunggu Sehun menyambar bibir merah muda basah miliknya itu.

3 centi, Sehun memajukan wajahnya.

.

.

2 centi, sedikit lagi, Sehun semakin mempertipis jarak diantara mereka...

.

.

Hingga...

.

.

 **DUAKKK**

"Arrghhh,"

.

.

.

 **TBC/END ?**

 **Wkwk~ Gajelas ya :D iseng doang ini lol~**

 **Tapi kalo banyak peminatnya dan tembus 10-25 riview kemungkinan bakal aku lanjut :D so jangan jadi silent readers yak wkwk.**

 **Dan kalo ff ini di lanjut, aku update tiap maljum/kamis :v ( ga tentu seminggu/dua minggu/bahkan sebulan sekali tergantung mood wqwq intinya hari kamis gitu aja :D**

 **Dan ini tentunya masih on going yaaa~~~~**

 **So,**

 **Mind ro review ?**

 **Xoxo**

 **ParkHyerin6194**


	2. Chapter One!

**Oh Sehun.**

Siapa yang tak mengenal Pria albino si pangeran sekolah yang mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah ternama bernama SOPA tersebut. Parasnya yang tampan, hidung mancung serta kulit seputih susu itu mampu membuat para gadis memekik histeris jika Pria albino itu melewati koridor sekolah dengan wajah datar dan cool ciri khasnya itu. Selain menjadi pangeran sekolah—julukannya di sekolah. Ia juga merupakan seorang model, tak ayal jika fans nya sangat banyak di sekolah, bahkan tidak sedikit pula gadis-gadis yang mencoba untuk mendekatinya dengan cara terang-terangkan atau bahkan mengiriminya sebuah surat dan berbagai macam hadiah lewat lokernya yang memang sengaja tidak Sehun kunci itu, yah Sehun tak pernah mengunci lokernya karena memang tidak ada sesuatu yang penting untuk ia letakan disana.

Entah sudah berapa banyak hadiah yang Sehun dapatkan dari penggemarnya itu setiap harinya. Sehun sebenarnya jengah, namun ia menghargai semua pemberian dan hadiah-hadiah itu dari gadis yang menyukainya atau bahkan memang hanya sebatas penggemarnya saja, dan semua hadiah itu selalu Sehun bawa pulang lalu dikumpulkan di dalam lemari yang memang ia sediakan di apartement nya.

Sehun sangat irit bicara dan sifat dingin Sehun itu ia tujukan pada semua orang , entahlah ia hanya tidak bisa menghilangkan sifatnya yang satu ini, dan satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuat nya bersikap tak sedingin es itu hanya jika berhadapan dengan gadis berisik yang bernama Byun Baekhyun.

 **Byun Baekhyun.**

Gadis berisik seantereo sekolah, siapa yang tidak kenal dengannya? Ia memiliki paras yang cukup cantik dan imut , banyak pula laki laki yang mengincarnya dan menyukainya karena sikapnya yang ramah pada semua orang dan mampu bergaul nya yang membuat orang- orang tentu saja betah untuk dekat-dekat dengannya, ia gadis yang cukup populer dan tentunya semua penjuru sekolah pun tahu jika gadis itu amat sangat membenci Oh Sehun! Perlu di ingatkan sekali lagi, ia dan Sehun merupakan rival ? Tidak, lebih tepatnya musuh kurasa, yah karena semenjak dari awal masuk sekolah ia dan Sehun memang kurang bersahabat. Terhitung sudah dua tahun mereka bermusuhan, semenjak Sehun menjadi murid baru di tingkat dua di sekolahnya itu—SOPA. selalu ada saja hal-hal yang mereka lakukan untuk bertengkar hingga masalah sepele pun tak luput untuk di jadikan bahan bagi mereka untuk saling melempar tatapan membunuh,ck.

Semua orang mengeluh-eluhkan Sehun yang memiliki wajah tampan tersebut, bahkan tak sedikit pula gadis-gadis yang iri padanya karena selalu berdekatan atau bahkan mampu menarik perhatian pria albino tersebut untuk keluar dari sifat aslinya meskipun dalam bentuk pertengkaran.

Baekhyun sendiri tak habis pikir, dimana bagusnya Oh Sehun itu? Pria itu sungguh menyebalkan! Sungguh, jika sudah berurusan dengan Oh Sehun , baekhyun langsung naik darah. Jika membunuh itu tak dosa dan masuk penjara mungkin itu sudah ia lakukan sejak lama.

.

.

.

.

 **::: ParkHyerin6194 :::**

 **::::Present::::**

 **\- Fall in love with my enemy? Noooo! -**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Other cast : all member exo/ others.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : school life, etc.**

 **Bagi yang gasuka pairnya dan ceritanya ga usah di baca ya ! :)**

 **Abaikan typo yang bertebaran atau kata yang hilang setelah di posting, karena ga sempat ngedit.**

 **Happy reading!**

.

.

.

.

 **DUAKKK**

"Arrghhh"

Sehun mendengus sambil memegang hidungnya yang habis terbentur dengan kepala batunya baekhyun.

Sementara baekhyun—gadis itu malah tersenyum meledek karena berhasil meloloskan diri dari kukungan Pria albino yang sempat melakukan hal yang ' _iya iya'_ itu padanya.

Yah mereka baru saja hampir berciuman, jika saja baekhyun tidak cepat tersadar dari keterkejutannya serta memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya, mungkin saja bibir itu sudah mendarat sempurna di atas bibir nya, karena baekhyun benar-benar shock ketika mendapati wajah pria albino di hadapannya itu hanya berjarak seinci saja dari wajahnya.

Huft.

"Yak! Tidak bisakah kau jadi yeoja yang lembut sedikit! Dasar yeoja anarkis!" bentak Sehun yang kesal karena demi apapun, hidungnya benar-benar sakit akibat berbenturan dengan jidat keras baekhyun barusan.

Baekhyun bersikap acuh bahkan terkesan tidak peduli.

"Dua- satu Oh Sehun!" gadis itu menyeringai dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan atap tersebut dengan menuruni tangga secepat mungkin, meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di atas atap sekolah itu dengan dirinya yang sibuk menggerutu tak jelas.

"Ck , kita lihat saja nanti." Seringaian Sehun tercetak jelas di bibirnya saat ini. Ia kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan menelepon seseorang dengan ponsel pintar yang menempel pada telinganya itu.

"Tolong atur semuanya, sesuai perintahku kemarin," perintah Sehun pada orang diseberang sana, lalu menutup sambungannya dan bergegas meninggalkan atap sekolah tersebut.

 _'Ck, kau benar benar memilih lawan yang salah sayang' batin sehun menyeringai._

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan menghentak hentakan kakinya keras.

"Cih, apa yang kau lakukan tadi Byun Baekhyun! Kau baru saja mengotori bibir sucimu dengan mencium pipinya?!" gerutunya sebal sambil mencoba mengusap-ngusap bibir pinknya itu dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aigo lagipula apa yang dia lakukan tadi? Seenaknya mencium leherku, cih memangnya dia siapa? Berani melakukan itu padaku!" bentaknya kesal pada angin namun seketika itu ia terdiam sesaat saat menyadari ucapannya barusan.

"Ah sudahlah untuk apa di pikirkan, membuatku pusing saja," gumamnya masih dengan wajahnya yang terlihat kesal.

"Baek, kau tidak apa apa?" luhan datang menegurnya bersama dengan kyungsoo yang kebetulan melihat baekhyun lewat di koridor sekolah, dan kedua gadis itu memutuskan untuk menghampiri baekhyun yang terlihat menggerutu dan marah-marah tak jelas -_- membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian orang yang lewat di sekitar koridor, namun sayang sepertinya baekhyun tak sadar dengan itu.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi? Kau tampak sedang kesal sekarang." celetuk kyungsoo, membuatnya mengingat tentang kejadian di atap tadi bersama Oh Sehun. Baekhyun menjadi kesal sendiri, lalu memaksakan tersenyum kecil.

"Ani tidak terjadi apa-apa, aku hanya kesal pada nilai ulangan sejarahku tadi, yah karena itu, hehe" ujar baekhyun berbohong yang hanya di tanggapi 'o' oleh kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ah, iya apa kalian sudah tahu? Sehun si pangeran sekolah itu terpilih untuk menjadi model majalah mewakili sekolah kita, dan ia di beri kesempatan oleh kepala sekolah untuk memilih siapa yeoja yang akan mendampinginya untuk menjalani pemotretan di Jeju nanti," ujar Kyungsoo berbinar.

"Benarkah? Kau tahu dari mana soo-ya?" ujar Luhan yang terlihat antusias.

"Ne , aku tak sengaja mendengarnya saat ke ruang guru tadi, karena ada beberapa guru yang sedang membicarakannya dan yah kurasa sudah menyebar luas karena aku mendengar dari beberapa yeoja yang berpapasan denganku, mereka terlihat sibuk merumpi membicarakan siapa sekiranya yeoja beruntung yang di pilih Sehun untuk menjadi pasangannya itu," jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar, hanya Luhan yang terlihat antusias, sedangkan baekhyun ia hanya menganggap omongan kyungsoo tidaklah penting untuknya.

"Aigo, semoga saja gadis yang di pilih Sehun itu aku, aku tentu tak akan menolak," kekeh Luhan.

"Yak, memangnya siapa yang bisa menolak pesona Oh Sehun, jika itu aku pun tentu saja aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati," sambung Kyungsoo membalas perkataan luhan.

"Ah aku benar benar berharap jika yeoja itu adalah aku," cicit luhan penuh harap.

"Akupun begitu," kali ini kyungsoo yang berbicara ikut-ikutan untuk berharap.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ocehan kedua sahabatnya itu yang malah asyik ber fangirl ria membahas Pria albino bernama Oh Sehun itu.

"Dan aku akan melaporkan kalian pada Kris dan Chanyeol, karena berani beraninya berharap pada laki-laki lain," ancam Baekhyun, membuat kedua sahabatnya itu langsung memasang wajah memohon.

"Aigo baek, jangan dianggap serius kami hanya bercanda hehe," kekeh Luhan sembari mengelus ngelus kedua bahu baekhyun dan memeluknya dari samping.

"Ne, jangan laporkan itu pada chanyeol, aku tak sanggup jika ia nanti malah mendiamiku," pinta Kyungsoo memohon sambil menarik narik lengan baekhyun.

"Aigo, aigo baiklah. Aku tidak akan melaporkannya," jengah baekhyun melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu dalam membujuknya.

"Gomawo baekhyunee," kedua sahabatnya itupun mengecup pipi Kiri dan kanan baekhyun berbarengan.

"Aish, kalian ini." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, dan mereka pun berjalan ke kelas mereka dengan tangan yang saling bergandengan. Siapapun yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil melihat ketiga sahabat yang jarang terpisahkan itu.

.

.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya, berita tentang pemotretan Sehun di Jeju untuk majalah sekolah pun menyebar luas. Tak sedikit pun para gadis yang sudah mengatahui berita itu malah sibuk merumpi membahas atau bahkan berharap jika gadis yang di pilih oleh Oh Sehun itu merupakan salah satu di antara mereka. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun jengah sekaligus pusing mendengar obrolan-obrolan di sepanjang koridor bahkan kantin yang ia singgahi sekarang , yang rata-rata semua membahas namja bermarga Oh tersebut.

 _'Ah aku sangat berharap jika yeoja itu aku'_

 _'aigo, jangan berharap terlalu tinggi, hm kira kira siapa ya yang akan di pilih sehun sunbae'_

 _'ah yang pasti yeoja itu sudah pasti cantik'_

 _'Ya kau benar, mungkin saja itu Bae Irene atau Eunji sunbae yang di pilih Sehun, mengingat mereka juga berprofesi sebagai model'_

 _'Sepertinya memang mereka berdua kandidat saat ini yang kemungkinan di pilih Sehun sunbae'_

 _' Tapi, Suzy anak kelas 11-A juga menarik, dan Wu Qian, sepupu dari Kris sunbae juga terlihat cocok jika di sandingkan dengan Oh Sehun'_

 _'Yah, kita lihat saja nanti.'_

Itulah beberapa ocehan yang tertangkap di indera pendengaran baekhyun yang mejanya hanya berjarak lima langkah dari yeoja-yeoja penggosip di sekolah.

 _'Bisakah mereka sehari saja tak membahas Pria menyebalkan itu, cih' batin baekhyun kesal._

 **Tuk**

Perhatian baekhyun yang tadinya sepenuhnya pada semangkuk jjangmyeon nya pun teralihkan pada orang yang baru saja meletakan nampan yang dibawanya. Bahkan kedua sahabat baekhyun yang tak lain adalah kyungsoo dan luhan pun nampak terkejut karena kehadiran orang tersebut.

Baekhyun menggenggam sumpit yang ada ditangannya kini, atensinya kini beralih pada orang yang duduk di hadapannya saat ini.

Ia menatap orang itu kesal, sungguh baekhyun sedang dalam mode tak ingin bertengkar atau memancing keributan. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya keras dan menatap tajam orang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" desis baekhyun di iringi dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Pertanyaan bodoh, tentu saja makan" balas Sehun santai—yah orang itu adalah Sehun—musuhnya.

"Kau tidak lihat, semua meja penuh! Hanya ini yang tersisa, lagipula tak apa bukan jika aku disini," jawaban yang awalnya di berikan untuk baekhyun pun beralih pada luhan dan kyungsoo di akhir kalimat, dan tentu saja kedua sahabat baekhyun itupun hanya mengangguk setuju, mengingat memang meja di kantin terlihat sudah penuh.

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan. Baiklah untuk hari ini saja ia sedikit berbaik hati untuk tidak bertengkar dengan Sehun. Ia melanjutkan makannya tanpa mempedulikan orang di hadapannya itu, Sehun tersenyum kecil ketika melihat baekhyun yang terlihat mencoba untuk menghiraukannya, ck bahkan gadis itu terlihat menganggapnya seperti patung.

Mereka makan dengan hening, sampai akhirnya sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Baekhyun sunbae, Seo songsaenim mencarimu."

 _Mwo_?

 _'Memangnya aku punya salah apa? Ah pasti karena ulangan sejarah sialan itu' decit baekhyun dalam hati._

"Ah ya, aku akan ke ruangannya. Terimakasih sudah memberitahuku Taeyong-ssi"

"Ne , saya permisi sunbae-nim." pamit namja yang diketahui bernama Taeyong itu dengan sopan.

"Aigo, kira-kira kenapa ya Seo songsaenim memanggilmu ke ruangannya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mana kutahu soo,"

"Mungkin karena nilai sejarahku kemarin," sambung baekhyun lagi lemas, ia jadi tak bernapsu makan, ck.

"Dasar bodoh," desis seseorang, membuat baekhyun mendongak menatap tajam orang tersebut.

"Diam kau Oh Sehun! Urusi saja hidupmu, aku sedang tak ingin bertengkar denganmu saat ini!" omel baekhyun, membuat Sehun terkekeh kecil.

"Lebih baik cepat temui saja Seo songsaenim itu, daripada nanti kau di pecat jadi muridnya," ledek Sehun, yang kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku selesai, terimakasih atas tumpangan meja makannya, kyungsoo-ssi, luhan-ssi," Sehun membungkuk sedikit dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan ketiga gadis cantik itu.

"Aigo, ia bahkan tak menyebutkan namaku, sialan! ck." decak baekhyun kesal menatap kepergian Sehun.

"Ani, untuk apa juga aku memikirkan soal itu, tidak ada untungnya, sadarlah byun baekhyun, bodoh!" gerutunya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan jidatnya.

"Baekhyun," tegur luhan menyadarkan baekhyun dari kegiatannya menepuk-nepuk kepalanya barusan.

"Ah, ne ?"

"Kau tidak ke ruangan Seo songsaenim?" ujar Kyungsoo mengingatkan.

"Ah matta, baiklah aku harus segera kesana, kalian tak apa kan kutinggal?" ucap baekhyun menatap kedua sahabatnya itu secara bergantian.

"Tak apa, lagipula kami telah selesai makan, dan yah aku dan kyungsoo mau ke lapangan basket membawakan Kris dan Chanyeol minum," jelas Luhan sambil memegang sebuah botol minuman isotonik yang dibelinya tadi.

"ah baiklah, sampai jumpa di kelas nanti," pamit Baekhyun lalu beranjak pergi menuju ruangan khusus guru, meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang juga bersiap-siap pergi menuju lapangan basket untuk menghampiri kekasih mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

"OH SEHUNNNNN!" teriak baekhyun lantang ketika sampai di depan kelasnya.

"KEMARI KAU BRENGSEK!" umpat baekhyun lalu melangkah menghampiri meja Sehun yang terletak hanya berselang dua meja dari tempat duduknya dikelas.

Sehun yang terlihat sedang sibuk membaca buku itupun terkekeh kecil di balik buku yang di pegang nya.

Seringai licik pun kini terpatri di wajahnya yang tampan itu, kala mendengar derap langkah kaki mungil menghampirinya.

 _'Tak kusangka, ini bahkan lebih cepat dari perkiraanku' batinnya Sehun menyeringai._

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END (?)**

 **Kira kira Sehun ngapain sampe bikin baek marah gitu? Wkwk, pasti udah pada bisa nebak kan.**

 **Oh iya, ff ini bakal di usahakan update tiap minggunya tentunya pas maljum :D jika ga ada halangan, atau selama ide yg terus ngalir, karena ide yang seliweran di otak suka beda sama yang dituangin ditulisan. Ditambah juga respon positif dari kalian yang review, favorite/ follow cerita abal ini.**

 **Respon kalian jadi motivasi aku buat lanjut ff ini hehe**

 **So, jangan jadi silent readers ya~**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Xoxo**

 **ParkHyerin6194**


	3. Chapter Two!

**Brakkk**

Semua siswa yang berada di dalam kelas berjengit kaget mendengar gebrakan meja yang berasal dari pemilik tangan lentik di kelas mereka, siapa lagi jika bukan—Byun BaekHyun . Gadis itu menjadi pusat perhatian karena kini dirinya terlihat tengah membuat perhitungan atau lebih tepatnya berhadapan langsung dengan Oh Sehun—musuh bubuyutannya dikelas. Mereka semua di buat penasaran, kini masalah apa lagi yang membuat kedua sejoli itu kembali memicu pertengkaran. Sebenarnya mereka jengah dengan kelakuan kedua sejoli itu—hanya saja mereka cukup penasaran kenapa Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terlihat adem ayem—kini menjadi monster mengerikan dengan wajahnya yang merah padam—siapa lagi tersangkanya yang membuat gadis cantik itu berubah seperti itu? Tentu saja orang itu adalah Oh Sehun.

Sehun yang di labrak pun tak merasa terkejut , ia malah dengan santai menurunkan buku bacaannya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang menyeringai puas, dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun mendecih pelan.

"Apa masalahmu nona galak? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang membaca ha? Mengganggu saja, ck" Sehun berdecak, membuat Baekhyun ingin sekali mencakar wajah tampan yang menatapnya dengan tampang merasa tak berdosa itu.

Bukannya menjawab, baekhyun malah mengambil alih buku yang di baca oleh Sehun tadi, dan dengan sekali tarik baekhyun mendapatkan baku itu lalu meluapkan emosinya...

 **BRUK BRUK BRUKKKK.**

"Yak! Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan," Sehun berteriak sambil menghindar dari amukan baekhyun.

 **BRUKK BRUKK BRUKK.**

"Yak! Kau melakukan kekerasan nona galak, kau curang!" teriak Sehun masih mencoba mencari celah dari aksi baekhyun yang brutal.

 **BRUKK BRUKK BRUKK.**

"Aku tidak peduli!, mati kau brengsekk! AKU MEMBENCIMUUUU, HUAAA."

"Baekhyun-ssi" panggil seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja datang menginterupsi pertengkaran mereka, orang itu dengan langkah cepat menghampiri Baekhyun, dan...

 **PLAKKK**.

Satu tamparan keras mendarat di wajah mulus milik Baekhyun—semua orang yang melihat adegan itupun terkejut dengan apa yang orang itu lakukan barusan pada baekhyun. Tak terkecuali—Oh Sehun yang langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"BAE IRENE, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" bentak Sehun.

Gadis itu—Bae Irene lah yang menampar Baekhyun barusan.

"KAU BERTANYA APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN? HAH, gadis ini memang pantas mendapatkannya, bagaimana bisa ia bersikap seperti tadi padamu, setelah tahu jika dirinya lah yang kau pilih untuk menjadi pasanganmu, cih dasar yeoja tak tahu di untung!." Cibir Irene pada Baekhyun yang terlihat diam mematung. setelah mendapat bekas tamparan di pipi, kini baekhyun harus mendapatkan makian dari salah satu gadis yang ia yakini menaruh harapan pada Sehun untuk di pilih oleh pria albino itu menjadi pasangannya, cih.

"Kau tahu? Kau tak pantas untuk bersanding dengan Sehun di pemotretan itu nanti, jadi menyingkirlah." Irene menggeser posisi baekhyun yang tadinya berdiri di samping Sehun. Gadis itu mencoba mencari perhatian pada Sehun dengan merangkul mesra lengan Sehun.

"Kau tidak apa apa kan? Dimana yang sakit?" tanya Irene mencoba menarik perhatian Sehun dengan meraba wajah dan seluruh tubuh Sehun yang dipukuli oleh baekhyun tadi.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas melihat adegan yang menurutnya memuakkan itu. Namun tanpa sadar pandangannya bertemu dengan Sehun. Sehun merasa tak nyaman , itulah yang Baekhyun tangkap dari bola matanya yang seolah olah berbicara padanya.

Baekhyun berdehem cukup keras, membuat atensi semua orang kembali menatap kearahnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis, namun terlihat horor di mata Irene.

 **Greb**.

Dengan sekali hentakan , Baekhyun menarik tangan Irene dan menghempaskan gadis itu untuk bergeser menjauh dari Sehun.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan yeoja sialan!Kau berani padaku hah!" bentak Irene tak terima atas perlakuan Baekhyun padanya.

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang dan tersenyum remeh.

"Memangnya apa yang harus aku takutkan darimu?!" balas Baekhyun santai.

"Hei, kau lupa aku ini siapa? Aku bisa saja mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini dengan kekuasaan yang ayahku punya!" ancam Irene, namun Baekhyun justru terlihat santai, seolah-olah ancaman Irene hanyalah angin lalu.

"Aku tidak takut dengan ancamanmu."

"Cih, jangan sementang Sehun memilihmu. Lalu kau kini merasa jadi gadis paling cantik di Sekolah ini! Dengar ya, posisi mu disekolah ini tak ada apa-apanya Baekhyun-ssi. Sehun itu pantasnya bersanding denganku, bukan dengan kau yang berwajah pas-pas an." ujar Irene berharap jika ucapannya mampu menohok Baekhyun dan membuat yeoja itu tersadar.

"Dengar ya Irene-ssi. Jika kau merasa cantik. Tidakkah kau malu? Dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini saja, menyerangku secara tiba-tiba, sudah amat jelas bukan jika kau terlihat sedang mengemis untuk dijadikan pasangan oleh Pria albino di sampingku ini." Cibir baekhyun dengan menatap remeh Irene di hadapannya. Irene terdiam, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya disamping tubuhnya.

 **Byun Baekhyun**. Yeoja itu membuatnya menjadi berada di posisi terpojok sekarang.

"Dan kau Oh Sehun, kenapa pula kau memilihku , huh? Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku?" tanya Baekhyun yang kini beralih menatap Sehun yang berada di sampingnya di iringi dengan seringaian jahil gadis mungil itu.

Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Ne , aku menyukaimu."

Semua orang di buat terkejut dengan pernyataan Sehun barusan.

Termasuk Baekhyun—yeoja mungil itu terlihat membolakan matanya yang sipit itu—yang menurut Sehun terlihat imut dimatanya itu.

Mereka tidak tahu saja, jika gadis mungil itu sedang menatap Sehun dengan tatapan membunuh.

' ** _Apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Kau mau mati hah?'_**

Namun Sehun tak menggubris arti tatapan itu. Kali ini ia ingin fokus pada ide yang tiba tiba saja datang barusan, dan berfokus untuk menjalankan rencananya yang sudah ia buat sebelumnya.

Dan semua siswa pun berhamburan duduk di meja mereka masing-masing setelah pernyataan Sehun barusan , , , karena bel telah berbunyi—membuat beberapa siswa mendesah kecewa karena di buat penasaran dengan hubungan antara Baekhyun-Sehun-dan Irene yang sempat bersitegang seperti yang biasanya terlihat di drama-drama tadi.

Seringaian licik kini terpampang jelas di wajah Sehun kala melihat Baekhyun yang terdiam bahkan tak bergeming dari posisinya, sampai harus di tarik oleh kedua sahabatnya itu, Luhan dan Kyungsoo agar Baekhyun duduk di tempat duduknya,, karena Jung songsaenim terlihat sedang berjalan ke arah kelas mereka.

 _'Byun BaekHyun. I got U babe'_

.

.

.

.

"Baek, apa tidak apa-apa jika kau pulang sendiri?" tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun yang kini terlihat lebih banyak berdiam diri setelah kejadian dikelas saat istirahat tadi.

"Ya, Luhan aku tidak apa-apa. Pulanglah, supirmu sudah menjemputmu kan."ujar Baekhyun tersenyum. Namun tetap saja Luhan merasa khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa baek? Aku bisa membatalkan kencanku dengan Chanyeol dan memilih pulang bersamamu , jika kau mau ." Kali ini giliran Kyungsoo yang terlihat khawatir.

"Kalian pulanglah. Baekhyun aman bersamaku." baru saja Baekhyun akan membalas ucapan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja datang seseorang yang menginterupsi percakapan mereka dengan seenaknya saja , sambil merangkul bahu Baekhyun dengan mesra.

Mereka bertiga serempak menoleh pada sumber suara itu dan terkejut kala melihat pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri sambil merangkul Baekhyun itu adalah...

.

.

.

.

"Kim Jongin?!"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

 **Nah loh nah loh. Apa yang direncanain Sehun Ya? Dan btw.**

 **Kim jongin muncul disini wkwk~**

 **Btw, maap atas keterlambatan update. Makin absurd ya? :D**

 **Dan lagi setelah aku lihat review ff ini berkurang ya *sad* padahal yang baca lebih banyak dari chapter sebelumnya ;(**

 **Mulai sekarang aku bakal nyempetin balas review yang masuk lewat PM kalian, Semoga untuk chapter ini jangan ada silent readers lagi yaa. Percayalah, review kalian itu jadi penyemangat buat lanjut setiap ff absurd yang aku buat. Jadi jangan bosan untuk mereview ya.**

 **Kritik dan saran sangat di perlukan dalam ff ini.**

 **So.**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Xoxo.**

 **ParkHyerin6194.**


	4. Chapter Three!

**WARNING! DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

 **DAN ABAIKAN TYPO YANG BERTEBARAN!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya namja berkulit tan bernama Kim Jongin itu- membuka obrolan.

"Aku baik." Jawab Baekhyun singkat. Mereka saat ini tengah duduk di halte bus depan sekolah, menunggu bus sambil duduk dengan keadaan yang terlihat canggung.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baek" ungkap Kai—sapaan akrab untuk lelaki berkulit tan itu disekolah.

"Ah, sepertinya busnya akan lama. Aku akan naik taksi, aku duluan ne Kai-ah" ujar Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Baekhyun menyempatkan tersenyum kecil sebelum melangkahkan kaki mungilnya dari halte tersebut.

Namun tiba-tiba...

 **Greb**

Gerakannya terhenti karena tubuhnya kini di dekap oleh seseorang dari belakang—siapa lagi jika bukan Kim Jongin?

Baekhyun tersentak. Dirinya hanya diam mematung saat namja itu mendekap leher dan pundaknya dengan tangan kokohnya yang begitu erat.

"Mianhae," lirih Kai pelan yang tentunya dapat Baekhyun dengar dengan posisi mereka yang seperti itu, Baekhyun bahkan dapat merasakan hembusan napas Kai yang menerpa wajah, leher serta telinganya yang baru saja mendapatkan bisikan permintaan maaf dari namja itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum getir, ia memejamkan matanya sesaat, sebelum dengan cepat melepaskan lengan Kai yang memeluknya dari belakang itu.

"WAE?" Baekhyun menatap nyalang Kai, yang dibalas Kai dengan tatapan sendunya.

"KENAPA? KENAPA DI SAAT AKU SUDAH TERBIASA TANPAMU, JUSTRU KAU MALAH DATANG KEMBALI !" bentak Baekhyun keras—dengan wajah yang di iringi air mata. Entah mengapa semua itu bisa terjadi, yang jelas Baekhyun sedari tadi sudah mati-matian untuk membendung air matanya, namun namja di hadapannya itu dengan mudahnya membuat pertahanannya runtuh atas sikapnya barusan.

Kai mencoba mendekat, hatinya merasa sakit sekaligus benci melihat Baekhyun menangis. Ia tak suka. Maka dari itu Kai mencoba untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir di wajah cantik Baekhyun—namun tangannya dengan cepat di tepis oleh wanita itu.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Baek-,"

"Jangan sebut namaku!"

"Baekhyun aku mohon-,"

"Jangan mengajakku berbicara—,"

"Baekhyun dengarkan aku-,"

"TIDAK!"

"BAEKHYUN STOP ! DENGARKAN AKU!" bentak Kai dengan tidak sabaran, membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan diam.

Kai menghela napas sejenak, sebelum membuka suaranya kembali.

"Maafkan aku,"

"Aku tahu kesalahanku meninggalkanmu tiga tahun lalu tanpa pamit memang tak pantas untuk kau maafkan, tapi—baek,"

"CUKUP!" potong Baekhyun cepat sebelum Kai menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Baekhyun aku mencintaimu, saat itu keadaanku benar-benar mendesak dan aku—,"

"Hentikan!" Baekhyun kembali menyela ucapan Kai. Membuat Kai terenyak karena merasa di tolak berkali-kali oleh Baekhyun, bahkan sebelum dirinya menyelesaikan ucapannya barusan.

Kai menatap sendu Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya dengan mata yang agak sedikit memerah.

"Dengar Kim Jongin! Diantara kita sudah tidak ada lagi hubungan apapun, hubungan kita berakhir sejak kau meninggalkanku dulu tanpa memberiku kabar, kau menghilang begitu saja setelahnya dan tidak ada satu kabar pun yang ku dapat darimu selama ini, cih!" ujar Baekhyun sarkastik.

"Lalu sekarang? Dengan seenaknya tiba-tiba kau datang di hadapanku dengan mudahnya, lalu meminta maaf? apa kau masih punya muka? Jadi APA SELAMA INI KAU MASIH MENGANGGAPKU ADA KIM JONGIN?!"

Jongin terdiam tak berkutik, karena semua yang dikatakan Baekhyun memang benar.

"Hah? JAWAB AKU!"

"APA SELAMA INI KAU MASIH MENGANGGAP BAEKHYUN ADA HAH?! JAWAB AKU BRENGSEK!" Baekhyun menahan isakannya lalu memukul dada Kai berkali-kali untuk menumpahkan seluruh kekesalannya selama ini pada Kai. Kai hanya diam—tak membalas ataupun menghentikan Baekhyun, karena ia pikir dirinya memang pantas mendapatkan semua makian yang keluar dari mulut gadis yang pernah ia cintai itu—oh atau mungkin masih dicintainya sampai detik ini.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU!" dan setelahnya Baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya lalu berlari meninggalkan Kai yang terdiam mematung di halte bus tersebut dengan diliputi sebuah perasaan bersalah dan menyesal yang menamparnya kini.

"Andai saja kau mendengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dulu, Baekhyun-ah," lirih Kai sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan halte bus tersebut , dan masuk ke dalam mobil miliknya, lalu segera melajukan mobilnya membelah jalan menuju rumahnya yang akan ia tempati lagi setelah hampir tiga tahun kepergiannya.

.

.

.

.

Hikss...

Baekhyun terisak pelan, ia segera menghapus air mata yang sedari tadi membanjiri wajah cantiknya itu sebelum masuk ke dalam gedung apartementnya. Gadis itu mencoba tersenyum dan membalas sapaan orang yang dikenalnya berlalu lalang di lobby—gedung apartemennya itu.

Baekhyun memasuki _lift_ dan menekan angka 4 untuk menuju lantai apartementnya. Ia sedikit beruntung karena orang itu tidak ada atau berpapasan ketika ia pulang.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan dan bersyukur dalam hati karena orang yang ia hindari untuk tidak melihat keadaannya seperti ini belum pulang, atau mungkin sudah pulang dan sedang bersantai di dalam apartementnya.

Apapun itu yang jelas Baekhyun tak ingin jika orang itu tahu dirinya pulang dengan keadaan mata sembab seperti habis _mena..._

 **TING** _._

 _ngis..._

Baekhyun tertegun di dalam _lift_ ketika pintu _lift_ tersebut terbuka lalu menampakkan seseorang yang sangat ia hindari untuk berpapasan dengannya kini justru malah tengah berdiri—bersandar di depan pintu apartementnya yang tepat berada di sebelah pintu apartement miliknya.

Orang itu berkacak pinggang dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang berjalan pelan sambil menunduk—melewatinya.

 **Greb**.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Oh Sehun!" perintah Baekhyun ketika tangannya di cekal. Yah—orang itu Oh Sehun. Tetangganya yang sangat ia hindari sedari tadi untuk tak bertemu dengannya. Dunia memang sempit, entah takdir macam apa yang membuatnya bisa bertetanggaan dengan Oh Sehun. _Oh- pasti namja itu kini ingin mengejeknya habis-habisan karena tampangnya yang jelek, serta wajah yang begitu sembab saat ini sangat pas untuk namja albino itu mengolok-olok..._

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

 _nya..._

 _See? Benar bukan? Pasti saat ini Sehun akan mengejeknya..._

"Apa tamparan Irene sangat sakit? Hingga membuat wajahmu seperti ini?" Baekhyun tertegun mendengar ucapan Sehun, tersirat nada khawatir dalam ucapan Sehun barusan, yang membuat hati Baekhyun sedikit menghangat.

Baekhyun terdiam, otaknya serasa berhenti sesaat untuk mencerna ucapan Sehun tadi.

Bahkan kini Baekhyun merasa wajahnya hangat ketika Sehun dengan berani menangkup wajahnya lalu meniup-niup pipi kirinya—yang merupakan bekas tamparan Irene tadi siang.

"Eoh , kenapa wajahmu malah semakin memerah?"

"Eh?"

Baekhyun segera tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menepis kasar tangan Sehun yang menangkup wajahnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun melototkan matanya—untuk terlihat menyeramkan, namun sayang justru malah terlihat imut dimata Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu menghilangkan rasa sakit di pipimu, apa itu salah?" tukas Sehun yang langsung dibalas cepat oleh Baekhyun.

"JELAS ITU SALAH!"

Sehun mengorek telinganya yang berdenging karena teriakan Baekhyun barusan.

"Aish, bisakah kau tak berteriak! Aku tidak tuli bodoh!"

"Terserah ! Aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas jangan pernah menyentuhku seenaknya, atau kau akan mati!" ancam Baekhyun sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartementnya, dan...

 **BRAKKK**

Sehun sedikit berjingkat dan mendengus geli melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang marah-marah sambil membanting pintu apartementnya barusan.

"Aigo, pintu yang malang. Dasar yeoja galak, sekali galak tetaplah galak!" gerutu Sehun, namun seketika senyum kecil terpatri di wajahnya kini saat mengingat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah karena ulahnya.

 _'Baekhyun, Kau memang menarik'_

.

.

.

.

 **Bongraeheon Restaurant**

"Kyungsoo-ya, Kau kenapa sayang? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Chanyeol yang terlihat khawatir melihat kekasihnya itu sedari tadi hanya mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya tanpa mau memakannya.

"Hmm, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku dari tadi yeol-ah," balas Kyungsoo menatap kekasihnya—Chanyeol.

"Ini tentang Baekhyun," sambung Kyungsoo lagi.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ada apa dengan salah satu sahabatnya itu? Apa tentang Baekhyun yang mendapatkan pernyataan suka dari Sehun tadi—atau...

"Kai kembali yeol-ah," ujar Kyungsoo yang seakan mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan kekasihnya itu.

"MWOO?"

"Kai kembali dan menemui Baekhyun." Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuat orang itu kembali, dan aku juga tidak tahu harus apa. Apakah aku harus senang? Atau malah marah? Karena bagaimanapun juga Kai lah yang membuat Baekhyun sempat depresi dan seperti kehilangan jati dirinya selama enam bulan setelah kepergian Kai. Baekhyun sangat mencintai Kai, namun ia juga bersikeras untuk melupakan namja itu. Tapi lihatlah apa yang terjadi sekarang? Disaat Baekhyun kita kembali dan melupakan Kai, justru orang itu malah menampakkan dirinya dihadapan Baekhyun. Takdir benar-benar mempermainkannya. Aku takut Baekhyun tersakiti lagi" Kyungsoo berujar lirih. Ya dia begitu karena rasa sayangnya yang begitu besar pada sahabatnya itu, ia hanya tak ingin melihat Baekhyun terpuruk lagi. Karena bagaimanapun juga, dulu Baekhyun sangat mencintai Kai.

Chanyeol mengusap-usap punggung tangan kyungsoo pelan—untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"Tenanglah, aku yakin Baekhyun kuat untuk tak terlalu memikirkan keberadaan Kai . Kau tak perlu khawatir selama ada Aku, Kau , Luhan dan Kris, Baekhyun akan aman bersama kita. Kita tidak akan membiarkan Kai menyakiti Baekhyun lagi. Kita berdoa saja yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun." Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumannya, membuat Kyungsoo merasa tenang akan ucapan Kekasihnya itu.

"Yah, semoga saja Kai datang bukan untuk membuka luka lama itu lagi." gumam Kyungsoo berharap.

.

.

.

.

 **Apartement Baekhyun**

Baekhyun mendesah frustasi. Jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika mengingat kejadian sepulang sekolah tadi.

 _Kai_.

Entah sudah berapa lama nama itu tak pernah ia sebut lagi.

Ia jadi tak pokus mengerjakan tugas hukuman yang di berikan Lee Songsaenim.

"Arrgghhh!" teriak Baekhyun frustasi.

Baekhyun melempar bukunya kesal, kemudian mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Kau dimana?" sambar Baekhyun ketika teleponnya tersambung dengan orang diseberang disana.

 _"Supermarket, wae?"_

"Belikan aku soju,"

"Dan datang ke apartement ku sekarang! Kau harus temani aku minum!"

.

.

"Oh Sehun!"

.

.

 **Other side.**

Sehun mendengus kesal menatap layar ponselnya yang menampakkan sambungan terputus, bahkan sebelum ia membalas ucapan gadis sinting yang meneleponnya barusan.

"Ck. Dasar tak sopan!"

"Seenaknya saja memerintah lalu memutuskan telepon secara sepihak!" Sehun sibuk menggerutu tak jelas, namun tangannya tetap mengambil soju yang diminta Baekhyun tadi.

"Kau berhutang padaku, dan kau harus membayarnya dengan menuruti keinginanku," senyum licik kini terpatri di wajah tampan Pria albino tersebut.

Ah, ia jadi tak sabar mengunjungi apartement tetangga menyebalkannya itu.

Dan meminta bayaran yang tadi melintas di otak jahatnya.

 _'Tak kusangka tanpa menjebak mu terlebih dahulu, justru kau yang malah datang mengundangku'_

Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kasir dan membayar semua belanjaannya termasuk soju yang Baekhyun minta.

 _'Baekhyun, bersiaplah sayang. Malam ini kau harus jadi milikku'_ bisik hati Sehun ambigu -,

.

.

.

.

 **Kai House**.

Kai menatap nanar ponselnya yang menampakkan _wallpaper_ bergambar Baekhyun—gadis yang ia cintai.

Ia menghela napas pelan, setelah di tolak Baekhyun di pertemuannya tadi sore, Kai tetap tak pantang menyerah. Ia mencoba untuk menelepon Baekhyun, namun yang ia dapat hanyalah makian dan kata-kata pedas yang keluar dari mulut wanita cantik itu.

Kai benar-benar bingung.

Harus dengan cara apa lagi agar Baekhyun mau bertemu dan mendengarkan penjelasannya.

Rasanya Kai ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di laut dan lenyap dari dunia saja—ketika melihat mata itu berubah.. Mata yang dulunya penuh cinta, mata sipit baekhyun yang cantik ketika gadis itu tersenyum yang selalu mampu membuat hatinya menghangat, dan kini...

Kai bahkan mengutuk dirinya ketika menatap mata orang yang begitu ia cintai itu terluka dan berbalik membencinya.

Tidak ada cinta.

Tidak ada kebahagiaan.

Tidak ada kehangatan lagi yang ia rasakan ketika menatap mata itu.

Dan Kai benar-benar ingin mengembalikan itu semua.

Mengembalikan senyum Baekhyun.

Tatapan penuh cinta Baekhyun.

Dan tentunya rasa cinta Baekhyun padanya.

 _'Baek, setidaknya biarkan aku berjuang untuk mengembalikan dan memperbaiki semuanya, karena aku tak ingin kehilanganmu dan melepaskanmu untuk yang kedua kalinya'_

.

.

.

.

 **Knock Knock Knock.**

"Yak! Yeoja galak, buka pintunya!" teriak sehun sedikit menurunkan _volume_ suaranya karena takut mengganggu tetangga yang lainnya.

Sedari tadi Sehun sudah menekan bel dan mengetuk pintu dengan tidak sabaran, namun yeoja galak itu justru tak kunjung membuka pintu apartementnya. Membuatnya kesal setengah mati karena menunggu lama.

Sehun merogoh saku celananya dan mencoba menelepon Baekhyun.

Namun yang terdengar hanyalah suara operator diseberang sana—tidak ada tanda-tanda Baekhyun akan mengangkatnya.

 _'Sebenarnya kemana yeoja galak itu, kenapa telfonku tak diangkat sih!_ ' dumel Sehun dalam hati.

"Seharusnya dia memberitahu _password_ nya jika tidak ingin membukakan pintu , apakah ia tuli hingga tak mendengar bunyi bel..."

 **Ceklek**.

Gerutuan Sehun terputus ketika tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh knop pintu apartement Baekhyun.

Ia terkejut ketika pintu apartement itu terbuka.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sehun langsung masuk ke dalam apartement Baekhyun dan mencari yeoja mungil itu didalam.

"Baek?" panggil Sehun. Sehun mencari ke segala tempat, ruang tamu, ruang makan, hingga dapur namun Baekhyun tak berada disana.

"Yak! Yeoja galak dimana kau?"

"Apa kau di dalam kamar?!" teriak Sehun lagi, yang tak kunjung mendapat sahutan.

 **Ceklek**.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun, lalu menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam , menelurusi isi kamar Baekhyun dan ternyata nihil, Baekhyun juga tak berada disana.

"Aish, kemana gadis itu sebenarnya," pikir Sehun.

Sehun memutuskan untuk menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun kembali, namun suara gemericik dari dalam kamar mandi menghentikannya.

 _'Apa dia sedang mandi?'_ pikir Sehun lagi.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dan memutuskan untuk bertanya.

 **Knock knock knock.**

"Hei yeoja galak, Apa kau didalam?" tanya Sehun.

Dahinya mengkerut karena Baekhyun tak menjawab.

"Yak! Kau dengar aku berbicara tidak sih!" Sungut Sehun, namun tetap tak ada jawaban. Hanya keran air dan gemericik air lah yang dapat Sehun dengar.

Sehun mencoba membuka pintu tersebut, namun terkunci.

Seketika pemikiran-pemikiran aneh hinggap di kepala Sehun.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau di dalam?"

 **Knock knock.**

"Yak! Jawab aku bodoh! Buka pintunya!" teriak Sehun khawatir.

 **Knock knock.**

"Buka atau ku dobrak pintunya sekarang!" titah Sehun lagi, namun tetap tak mendapat sahutan dari dalam, dan itu semakin membuat Sehun khawatir.

 **Brakkk.**

 **Brakkk.**

 **Brakkk.**

Sehun mencoba untuk mendobrak pintu tersebut...

Hingga...

 **Brakkk...**

Pintu tersebut berhasil terbuka dan yang di lihat oleh kedua _onyx_ Sehun kini adalah...

Baekhyun yang pingsan di dalam _bath tub_ dengan keran air yang terus mengisi air ke dalam _bath tub_ tersebut. Bahkan kini terlihat tubuh Baekhyun hampir tenggelam di dalamnya. Membuat Sehun hampir memekik, namun tertahan di kerongkongannya.

"Baekhyun, astaga apa yang terjadi," Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun dan mencoba mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun untuk mengeluarkannya dari dalam _bath tub_. Ia menggendong Baekhyun keluar ala _bridal style_ dan membawanya menuju tempat tidur.

Sehun membaringkan Baekhyun dengan hati-hati, lalu menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun pelan.

"Baek—sadarlah , Hei... Jangan membuatku khawatir," ringis Sehun ketika melihat Baekhyun belum mau membuka matanya.

Keadaan Baekhyun kini benar-benar terlihat kacau.

Tubuhnya basah, wajah dan bibirnya pucat. Entah sudah berapa lama Baekhyun dikamar mandi. Seingatnya terakhir Baekhyun meneleponnya kisaran setengah jam yang lalu. Karena yah—Sehun sempat mampir ke toko buku dulu sebentar sebelum menuju apartement Baekhyun. Itu berarti Baekhyun hampir setengah jam di dalam kamar mandi.

' _Sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan hingga menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri didalam bath tub ,ck_ ' dumel Sehun yang tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Baekhyun namun tetap tersirat nada khawatir didalamnya.

Sehun memperhatikan seluruh tubuh Baekhyun yang basah dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

 **Glek**.

Kemeja putih dan celana pendek Baekhyun basah, bahkan kemejanya kini berjiplak—alias tembus pandang hingga memperlihatkan _bra_ hitam yang dikenakan Baekhyun kini, dan itu sukses membuat Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Aigo lihatlah, dia begitu menggoda," desis Sehun, namun seketika dia tersadar atas ucapannya barusan.

"Apa yang barusan ku pikirkan?! Sadarlah bodoh,!" Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipinya agar segera tersadar dari pemikiran kotor yang sekelebat hinggap dikepalanya itu.

"Tapi..." Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Andwee, andwee. Tidak Oh Sehun. Kau tidak mungkin bukan menyerang wanita yang sedang pingsan." monolog Sehun yang masih sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun sayu, ia mengelus pipi Baekhyun pelan dengan jemarinya—hingga tangannya beralih membuka secara perlahan kancing kemeja Baekhyun satu persatu.

"Mian Baek, setidaknya ijinkan aku untuk melakukan yang satu ini,"

.

.

.

.

Luhan sedari tadi mondar-mandir tak jelas di dalam kamarnya. Ia gelisah, bingung dan khawatir secara bersamaan.

Ia memikirkan Baekhyun—sahabatnya.

Sedari tadi Luhan terus menghubungi Baekhyun, namun sampai sekarang belum ada satupun telepon Luhan yang diangkat oleh sahabatnya itu.

Bahkan pesan yang Luhan kirim pun sama sekali tak di balas maupun di baca.

Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk menelepon Kyungsoo, tanpa menunggu waktu lama telepon langsung tersambung dengan Kyungsoo diseberang sana.

"Kyungiee," sapa Luhan.

"Ne? Ada apa Luhannie?" sahut Kyungsoo membalas sapaan Luhan.

"Baekhyun..."

"Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?" sambar Kyungsoo cepat.

"Dia tidak mengangkat teleponku Kyung, aku takut sesuatu terjadi padanya jika mengingat kejadian tadi sore saat pulang sekolah," lirih Luhan khawatir ketika mengingat pertemuan mereka dengan Kai tadi.

"Hmm, jam berapa sekarang? mungkin Baekhyun sudah tidur, berpikirlah _positif_ Luhan-ah," ucap Kyungsoo menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi Kyung, tak biasanya Baekhyun tidur jam segini, jam 9 itu terlalu cepat untuknya masuk ke dalam mimpi. Kau tahu bukan Baekhyun itu _insomnia_. Jam tidur tercepatnya yaitu jam 11 Kyung. Ku harap kau tak lupa itu." Jelas Luhan yang sangat mengenal kebiasaan Baekhyun.

"Hmm, lalu bagaimana? Apa kita harus mengeceknya sekarang? Jujur aku khawatir dia melakukan tindakan bodoh. Aku juga sangat mengkhawatirkannya, Lu."

"Ya kurasa itu ide yang bagus. Aku akan menjemputmu Kyung, bersiaplah." titah Luhan , kemudian memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

 _'Ku harap kau baik-baik saja Baekhyun-ah'_

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pelan, di liriknya jam di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

 **Jam 09:20 p.m KST.**

"Ternyata masih malam" monolog Baekhyun.

Ia mencoba terbangun dan merubah posisinya menjadi bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Aigo, kepala ku pusing sekali." Lirih Baekhyun sambil mencoba memijat-mijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil membawakan nampan berisi makanan dan obat.

"Omo! Ka—Kau kenapa bisa masuk ke dalam apartementku?!" kejut Baekhyun ketika melihat Sehun—berada didalam kamarnya... dan...

"AAAAAAAAA~~~" Teriak Baekhyun ketika tersadar akan sesuatu, membuat Sehun berjingkat dan mengelus dada karena terkejut oleh teriakan melengking Baekhyun.

"KAAUUU!" tunjuk Baekhyun pada Sehun yang kini duduk di samping tempat tidurnya, setelah meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya ke atas nakas meja disamping tempat tidur Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memperhatikan tubuhnya sekilas yang telah berganti dengan piyama monukurobo miliknya.

"Ka-Kau yang menggantikan pakaianku?" tebak Baekhyun dengan penuh harap Sehun akan mengatakan ' _Tidak_ '

Karena seingatnya tadi ia memakai kemeja putih dan celana pendek lalu berendam didalam _bath tub_ akibat frustasi karena Kai meneleponnya dan—setelahnya entah apa yang terjadi padanya, Baekhyun sama sekali tak ingat.

"Hmm" Sehun hanya bergumam, dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun mendelik.

"YAKK! DASAR BYUNTAE, NAMJA MESUM! APA YANG TELAH KAU LIHAT HUAAAAA~~~" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang berlebihan.

"Apasih! Kenapa reaksimu berlebihan sekali. Aku hanya membantumu mengganti pakaianmu yang basah. Harusnya kau berterimakasih karena aku dengan baik hati mau menolongmu..." tukas Sehun dengan nada suaranya yang sedikit kesal.

"Di tambah lagi, kau itu kenapa jadi yeoja ceroboh sekali. Hingga pintu apartement saja kau tak menguncinya, bagaimana jika ada lelaki mesum masuk dan melakukan hal tidak senonoh padamu? Oh aku tidak bisa membayangkannya jika itu terjadi, Apalagi melihat keadaan mu yang pingsan seperti tadi, berendam di dalam bath tub dan tak sadarkan diri. Ckck sungguh aku tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu itu nona galak." sambung Sehun panjang lebar.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas,cih. ' _namja albino ini seperti tak sadar akan ucapannya barusan. Yang lelaki mesum itu kan dia, ck'_ bisik hati Baekhyun kesal.

"Lagi pula aku tidak tertarik dengan dada ratamu itu." Cibir Sehun, yang tentu saja berbohong, Karena Sehun bersumpah, menurutnya- dimatanya Baekhyun adalah makhluk tuhan yang paling _sexy_ , namun ia tak mungkin berbicara jujur bukan? Bisa-bisa besar kepala yeoja galak di hadapan nya itu.

 **PLETAK**.

Sehun mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja di hadiahi jitakan sayang oleh Baekhyun.

 _'What The Hell. Dada rata katanya? Bagaimana mungkin dada ukuran 34D miliknya dimasukkan ke kategori rata? Memangnya ukuran dada wanita seperti apa yang Sehun sukai? ukuran 36a/b/c/d? atau yang terlihat seperti Hyorin Sistar? Ckck, lagipula untuk apa juga dirinya memusingkan hal itu. Dasar bodoh!'_ pikir Baekhyun.

"Berhenti membahasnya. Kau membuatku malu bodoh!" delik Baekhyun sebal, membuat Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi bokongmu boleh juga.."

"Oh seh..."

"Pahamu juga mulus,"

"Sehun..."

"Perutmu rata dan itu terlihat _sexy_ "

"YAK! OH SEHUN KAU MAU MATI!"

Baekhyun langsung menjambak rambut _brown_ milik Sehun ketika namja itu terus-terusan menggodanya, membuat Sehun mengaduh kesakitan.

"Yakk, yakkk! Ampun. Baiklah-baiklah aku berhenti." mohon Sehun namun sama sekali tak di idahkan oleh Baekhyun.

Baiklah , Sehun terpaksa mengambil jalan keluar ketika sebuah ide cemerlang melintas di otaknya.

Dengan gesit, Sehun mencengkram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menarik tangan itu dengan sekali hentakan hingga terlepas dari rambutnya, namun sayang kejadian itu terlalu cepat , karena Baekhyun yang tidak siap, tubuh gadis itu langsung limbung dan posisinya kini berada tepat di atas Baekhyun dengan tubuh yang menindih gadis mungil itu.

Sadar akan posisi mereka, Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut, sedangkan Sehun malah berekspresi sebaliknya—namja itu terlihat santai. Aigo apa yang direncanakan namja albino itu sebenarnya.

"Ap-Apa yang kau lakukan! Menyingkir dari tubuhku!" Baekhyun terlihat berusaha untuk menyingkirkan Sehun dari tubuhnya, namun sayang namja itu terlalu kuat, huh.

"Apa lagi? Tentu saja menciummu,"

 **CUP**

Baekhyun membolakan matanya terkejut atas aksi Sehun yang...hhmm yah cukup berani mencuri ciumannya.

Awalnya hanya menempel, namun semakin lama Sehun terbuai akan bibir manis Baekhyun, perlahan-lahan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, mengikuti alur Sehun yang melumat bibirnya pelan. Lidah Sehun mendorong bibir Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalamnya, dan ketika Baekhyun membuka celah bibirnya, dengan cepat Sehun langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Baekhyun, mengabsen satu persatu gigi Baekhyun dan berperang lidah di sana. Baekhyun membalas ciuman Sehun, dan semakin lama ciuman itu semakin menuntut, bahkan Baekhyun kini tak sadar jika lengannya telah mengalung indah di leher Sehun.

Dan bunyi berkecipak pun terdengar di dalam kamar itu.

Baekhyun bukanlah yeoja polos seperti yang kalian pikirkan, tentu saja ucapan Baekhyun yang mengatakan jika ia tak pernah berciuman adalah bohong. Gadis itu pernah beberapa kali berciuman dengan Kai—mantan kekasihnya dulu. Jadi tak usah di ragukan lagi keahliannya dalam berciuman, hehe. bahkan Baekhyun seakan tak sadar dengan ancamannya tadi sore pada Sehun untuk tak menyentuhnya, ia terlalu terbuai dan menikmati ciuman Sehun padanya saat ini.

Baekhyun melenguh ketika tangan Sehun mulai nakal, namja itu menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam piyama Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun dengan cepat melepaskan pagutannya.

"Sehun... Apa yang Kau... Hhmpphh "

 **CUP**

Sehun mencium Baekhyun lagi, kali ini lebih lembut, membuat Baekhyun kembali terbuai dan melupakan hal yang ingin di katakan gadis itu tadi. Ck, Sehun benar-benar _kisser_ yang handal dan Baekhyun harus mengakui itu.

Ciuman Sehun kini turun ke leher Baekhyun, jujur saja Sehun benar-benar tergoda dengan leher putih Baekhyun nan mulus. Ia mengecup, menjilat leher Baekhyun berulang kali, hingga beralih menjilat cuping dan belakang telinga Baekhyun lalu menggigitnya, membuat Baekhyun hanya mampu memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Sehun. Ciuman Sehun kembali turun ke leher putih Baekhyun dan membuat beberapa tanda disana.

"Ssshh... Sehun-ahhhh..." Baekhyun mendesah pelan.

"Heum, mendesahlah sayang, dan sebut namaku," bisik Sehun di telinga Baekhyun lalu meniup-niupkan nafasnya di wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan matanya kini bertubrukan langsung dengan kedua hazel milik Sehun. Jarak wajah mereka bahkan begitu dekat, deru napas mereka bahkan beradu, entah sadar atau tidak jantung mereka kini sama-sama berdegup kencang , hingga kedua bibir itu kembali saling melumat lagi, dengan lengan Baekhyun yang semakin menarik kepala Sehun untuk menciumnya lebih dalam, bahkan kini tangan kanan Sehun tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk membuka kancing piyama Baekhyun satu persatu, namun...

"BAEKHYUN-AH!," teriak seseorang, bukan, melainkan dua orang.

Teriakan itu membuat Sehun menghentikan aktivitasnya yang tadi sibuk membuka kancing piyama Baekhyun sekaligus membuat pagutan mereka pun terlepas, Baekhyun sempat mendesah kecewa namun mereka berdua sama-sama membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau di dalam?" derap langkah kaki kini terdengar semakin mendekat menuju kamar Baekhyun, membuat kedua orang yang masih saling menindih itu menatap satu sama lain.

"Itu..." mereka masih sama-sama menampakkan ekspresi terkejut.

"Kyungsoo dan Luhan.." ujar mereka berbarengan.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" celetuk Sehun.

"Kenapa masih bertanya? Cepat sembunyi bodoh." tutur Baekhyun gemas, karena bisa-bisanya Sehun masih bertingkah bodoh di saat situasi seperti ini.

.

 **Ceklek**

"Baekhyun-ah apa Kau..."

Luhan terkejut ketika mendapati Baekhyun berada di dalam kamarnya.

Di lihatnya kini Baekhyun sudah tertidur pulas di atas ranjang _king size_ milik nya, dan ia jadi tak tega untuk membangunkan sahabatnya itu.

"Sepertinya kau benar Kyung, uri Baekhyun sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya," ucap Luhan pelan, takut Baekhyun terusik dalam tidurnya.

Mereka tidak tahu saja jika Baekhyun berpura-pura tertidur dan sedang mati-matian menahan desahan sekaligus umpatannya. Karena kini posisinya sangat amat tidak menguntungkan baginya.

Kenapa? Karena pasalnya, namja albino yang sedari tadi melakukan adegan ekhem ... _cukup panas_ dengannya itu kini tengah bersembunyi di dalam selimut tebal yang kini membungkus tubuhnya sekaligus Sehun, dengan Sehun yang tentu saja memeluknya , dan kepala Sehun yang sejajar dengan buah dadanya jelas membuat Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat menahan desahan karena aksi Sehun yang nakal di balik selimut tebalnya itu.

"Heum, sepertinya kita saja yang terlalu berlebihan mengkhawatirkannya Luhannie, Kajja lebih baik kita pulang sekarang." ujar Kyungsoo yang hanya diangguki Luhan, mereka menutup kembali pintu kamar Baekhyun dan bergegas pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang telah mereka anggap sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya.

Baekhyun membuka matanya pelan, ketika di rasanya kedua sahabatnya itu sudah pergi keluar dari apartementnya.

Sialan hampir saja ia ketahuan.

Sekarang tinggal satu lagi masalahnya.

Sehun.

Namja albino itu benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

Baekhyun langsung membuka selimutnya, dan terlihat namja albino itu kini tengah memilin puting susunya dengan menjempitkannya diantara ibu jari dan jari telunjuk miliknya.

 ** _Shit_** . Sehun bahkan berhasil menelanjanginya dengan begitu mudahnya. Bagian atas tubuhnya sudah terbuka setengah, payudaranya bahkan sudah menyembul keluar karena memang ia tak memakai _Bra_ , Sehun sepertinya sengaja , entah apa yang di rencanakan namja albino itu, sedari awal Baekhyun memang sudah berhasil di telanjangi, mengingat Sehun lah yang menggantikan pakaian Baekhyun.

Namja albino itu ternyata hanya memakaikan piyamanya saja tanpa memakaikan pakaian dalam—ckck dasar Oh Sialan Sehun.

"Eungghhh..." desah Baekhyun ketika Sehun mengulum payudaranya dan sebelah tangannya meremas kuat payudara kirinya.

"Sehunn-aahhhh..." Baekhyun mengerang kenikmatan.

 **Plop**

Puas dengan payudara Baekhyun, Sehun kembali menindih Baekhyun lalu menyambar bibirnya cepat, dan melumatnya dengan begitu lembut namun masih ada unsur nafsu didalamnya, akal sehat Baekhyun kini benar-benar di uji, ia tiba-tiba menginginkan Sehun.

Menginginkan namja albino itu untuk menyentuh tubuhnya lebih dari yang sudah di lakukannya sekarang.

Ini gila.

Benar- benar gila.

Baekhyun melenguh ketika Sehun menggigit bibirnya sebelum melepaskan pagutan mereka lalu mengerling nakal.

"Lihatlah, ancaman mu tadi sore tidak berarti apa-apa untukku, buktinya aku bisa menyentuhmu bukan?" Sehun tersenyum miring.

Sialan.

Baekhyun tersipu, wajahnya memerah karena ucapan Sehun yang memang benar adanya. Namja albino itu bahkan berhasil setengah menelanjanginya, lalu apa lagi yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang?

Sehun bangkit dari tubuh Baekhyun lalu sedikit merapikan pakaiannya ditubuhnya, tak lupa ia juga mengancingkan piyama Baekhyun yang beberapa kancingnya terlepas karena ulahnya, dan itu membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

 _Apa ini?_

 _Apa hanya sampai sini saja kegiatan panas mereka? Oke, Baekhyun akui dirinya cukup terangsang, ta-tapi kenapa Sehun malah menghentikan-_

 **CUP**

 _Nya_...

"Hentikan pikiran kotormu, aku tak mungkin memperkosamu bukan? Apalagi kau terlihat sedang sakit, jadi aku tak mungkin melakukannya , bisa-bisa aku tidak puas hanya merasakan satu ronde karena kau kelelahan,"

 **PLAKKK**

Baekhyun menepuk bahu Sehun cukup keras, yang hanya dibalas oleh kekehan Sehun.

"Apa sih yang kau bicarakan!" delik Baekhyun sebal, ia bangkit dari tidurnya lalu terduduk di pinggir ranjang bersama Sehun yang kini tengah memperhatikan dirinya yang sibuk merapikan penampilannya.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu merapihkan rambut Baekhyun, namun tangannya segera di tepis oleh yeoja mungil itu .

"Apa?! Jangan berani beraninya menyentuhku lagi!" sungut Baekhyun di iringi tatapan matanya yang tajam.

"Cih, galak sekali." Sehun mencibir.

Baekhyun menghiraukan Sehun, ia lebih memilih keluar kamarnya dan pergi ke dapur mengambil minum karena merasa kerongkongannya kering akibat aktivitasnya bersama namja albino menyebalkan itu tadi.

Aigo mengingatnya membuat pipi yeoja itu kembali memanas. Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati karena masih saja terbayang perlakuan mesum Sehun padanya itu.

"Aku sudah membelikanmu soju yang kau minta, apa kita akan meminumnya sekarang?" tanya Sehun yang ternyata mengekorinya ke dapur.

"Tidak! Aku akan meminumnya lain kali, lebih baik kau kembali ke apartement mu sekarang!" usir Baekhyun.

"Mwo? Yakk! Kau mengusirku?" ujar Sehun tak terima.

"Ne, jadi sekarang cepat pergi dari sini !" perintah Baekhyun, yang tangannya kini tengah mendorong punggung Sehun menuju pintu apartementnya.

"Hei, kau tidak bisa memperlakukan ku seperti ini, kau yang menyuruhku kemari, kau juga yang mengusirku, ck dasar tidak sopan," cerocos Sehun yang masih sebal karena Baekhyun mengusirnya.

"Terserah padaku! Ini apartementku! Lagipula tidak baik untuk terlalu lama di bawah satu atap denganmu. Kau itu berbahaya. Belum beberapa jam saja, kau sudah berani berbuat macam-macam,tsk." cibir Baekhyun sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Eoh, apa salahnya? Lagipula Kau juga terlihat menikmatinya." Goda Sehun yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan maut dari Baekhyun.

"YAKK! TUTUP MULUTMU, BRENG..."

 **CUP**

Baekhyun membolakan matanya terkejut ketika Sehun kembali mencium bibirnya secara tiba-tiba, membuat ucapannya terputus karena bibirnya yang dibungkam oleh Sehun.

"Sepertinya bibirmu ini harus sering ku bungkam terlebih dahulu agar kau tak sering-sering mengumpat," celetuk Sehun yang membuat Baekhyun tersadar setelah mendapat ciuman tiba-tiba dari namja albino di hadapannya itu.

" _Good Night, Have a nice dream, babe._ " Kerling Sehun sebelum keluar dari pintu apartement Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mematung sambil memegang bibirnya , bekas ciuman Sehun masih terasa hangat di bibirnya, dan jantungnya kini berdegup kencang ketika mengingat ucapan Sehun tadi. Tanpa ia sadari bibirnya kini melengkung ke atas , tersenyum ketika mengingat perlakuan Sehun malam ini padanya.

"Dasar albino sialan. Bisa-bisa nya membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan, ishhh" rutuk Baekhyun, di iringi senyuman tipis dan semburat merah menghiasi wajah cantiknya kini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

 **Maljum oi maljum wkwk.**

 **Nc failed, nc yg tertunda apa NC yg tidak di sengaja ini?**

 **Wkwk kurang hot ya NC nya?**

 **Readers : iyalah pake nanya lagi lu rin -_-**

 **Wkwk, maap ga ahli bikin NC *Sad* trs gimana gimana lanjutannya? Makin aneh ya :D kayak hubungannya hunbaek yang musuh tapi mesra LoL.**

 **Sebelumnya maaf atas keterlambatan apdet, ada yg nungguin? *nggak***

 **Ini agak lebih panjang loh :v , harusnya di bagi jadi 2 chapter. Tp aku putuskan buat di jadi in satu aja *Yehet***

 **Hehe, maaf juga kalo bahasanya agak berantakan dan sulit dimengerti *bow* aku sendiri jg bingung milih kata-kata yang pas :D maklum masih amatir :v semoga suka sm chapter ini ya.**

 **SPECIAL BIG THANKS untuk yang sudah mereview dari awal.**

 **Prolog : Tiwai606 , parkbaekhe , SeJong9488 , fujokuu , Huncloud94 , chocolate stick , all guest.**

 **Chapter 1 : Min Hun , Tiwai606, SeJong9488 , phyv , chocolate stick dan guest .**

 **Balasan untuk review chapter 2 yang tidak memakai akun ffn :**

 **estyn48 : halooo, sudah di lanjut ya, semoga suka ceritanya hehe, trimks sdh menyempatkan review *bow***

 **Minhun : kkkk~ chapter ini udh agak panjang yak :p, baekhyun galak ya? Aku jg suka kalo dia galak, bkin gemes :3 , hehe irene biasku jg kok , iya ada jongin disini, soalnya aku Ga bisa move on dari kai**

 **Tiwai : Oke sudah di lanjut ya, kelamaan ya? /iyalah rin pake nanya lg/ -_- , hehe iya di sini ada jongin xD abisan dia cocok jd org ketiga/?**

 **Aku seneng kalo baca respon positif yg msk dikotak review ff ku, terutama kalo yg review nya panjang2 kayak anu nya sehun/? , So, jgn bosen2 untuk mereview ya :)**

 **Untuk balasan review chapter dua yg memakai akun silahkan cek dm kalian masing2 ya , seperti yg udh aku blg, aku bakal menyempatkan membalas review kalian di ff abal ku ini.**

 **So**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Xoxo.**

 **ParkHyerin6194.**


	5. Chapter Four!

**ABAIKAN TYPO YANG BERTEBARAN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun membantingkan tubuhnya di kasur, lalu kemudian mengusap wajahnya gusar sembari memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya sendiri.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" umpat Sehun.

"Bagaimana jika tadi aku kelepasan? Ck," decak Sehun tak habis pikir dengan kelakuannya tadi di apartement Baekhyun.

"Tapi..." monolog Sehun menggantung.

"Aigo kenapa dia begitu sexy dan menggoda," ujar Sehun yang sedikit teredam bantal, karena ia menutupi wajahnya sendiri yang tiba-tiba saja memanas ketika mengingat kejadian ekhem, kalian sudah pasti tahu sendiri tanpa perlu di jelaskan lagi.

"Bibirnya manis, lehernya benar-benar membuatku tergoda, ditambah lagi payudaranya yang kenyal...itu..." pikir Sehun yang harus terputus ketika sadar atas pemikiran kotornya barusan.

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN OH SEHUN BODOH! HENTIKAN PIKIRAN KOTORMU!" teriak Sehun frustasi sambil memaki dirinya sendiri dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya hingga berantakan.

' _Arrrghh, sabar Sehun. Kau harus kendalikan dirimu,' batin Sehun, lalu menghela napas berat._

 _'Sepertinya aku harus segera menyelesaikannya di kamar mandi' batinnya lagi miris._

.

.

.

.

 **SOPA**

Baekhyun berjalan lesu ke dalam kelasnya, sungguh hari ini ia sama sekali tak bersemangat ke sekolah, itu karena Baekhyun kurang tidur dan terus-terusan memikirkan kejadian kemarin, ya, kejadian dimana ia bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya—Kai.

Baekhyun menumpukan lengannya diatas meja lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya untuk tidur sejenak, karena jam masih pukul 06:30 pagi, ia jadi masih bisa memanfaatkan waktunya setengah jam untuk tidur sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi.

Tak lama kemudian segerombolan siswa memasuki kelas dan memenuhi ruangan hingga membuat Baekhyun yang tadi terlelap sedikit terusik dalam tidurnya, ia pun terbangun karena tiba-tiba saja ada yang menggebrak mejanya, yang otomatis membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Yak! Ini sekolahan Nona Byun, bukan tempat untuk tidur!" ujar Irene sarkastik. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas meladeni gadis yang baru saja membentaknya itu.

Irene yang kesal melihat reaksi Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk menjambak rambut gadis itu, namun segera di urungkannya karena perhatiannya kini langsung teralihkan kepada Sehun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas. Irene tersenyum melihat pujaan hatinya itu tampan seperti biasanya.

"Pagi Sehun," sapa Irene dengan senyum menawannya, berharap Sehun akan terpesona olehnya.

"Hmm," gumam Sehun singkat.

Aigo.

Senyum Irene memudar digantikan dengan wajahnya yang menahan kesal karena Sehun membalas sapaannya hanya dengan sebuah gumaman saja. Hell.

"Sehun, kau sudah sarapan? Ayo sarapan denganku," ajak Irene , masih berusaha menarik perhatian Sehun—tentu saja.

Sehun memandang Irene sejenak setelah meletakkan tasnya dimeja.

"Aku akan sarapan bersama Baekhyun," ujar Sehun membuat Irene dan teman-teman sekelas mereka yang juga sedang berada di kelas terkejut atas perkataannya barusan. Termasuk Baekhyun tentu saja. Ia tak habis pikir, apa sih maunya albino satu itu—pikirnya jengah.

"Ayo, Baek" Sehun langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun, menghiraukan Irene yang sedang menatap mereka kesal.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau ini," teriak Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan tautan tangan mereka ketika sudah sampai di kantin.

"Cepat pesankan aku makanan," suruh Sehun, setelah melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"Mwo?" Baekhyun membulatkan bibirnya terkejut. Ck~ enak saja, memangnya dia pikir aku ini pembantunya apa—batin Baekhyun kesal.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, tiba-tiba datang lalu menarikku ke kantin, dan sekarang kau menyuruhku memesankan makanan untukmu?HAH! Aku tidak mau!" Tolak Baekhyun cepat, lalu beranjak pergi dari tempatnya, namun sebelum itu Sehun sudah menghalangi langkahnya terlebih dahulu, hingga Baekhyun kini tak bisa lari kemana-mana.

"Pesankan aku makanan, atau aku akan..."

Baekhyun yang mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sehun memutar bola matanya malas lalu menatap kesal ke arah namja itu.

"Oke, baiklah-baiklah, tunggu disini !" Baekhyun mengalah.

Gadis itu berjalan sedikit menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"That's my girl," kekeh Sehun, yang langsung mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku kantin.

Tuk.

Baekhyun hanya membawa satu buah piring yang berisikan dua buah hamburger.

"Minumnya?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas lagi.

"Kau bisa ambil sendiri kan? Mesin minum hanya beberapa langkah dari tempatmu duduk, Tuan Oh!"

"Ck- kau melakukan sesuatu setengah-setengah, itu tidak baik, cepat ambilkan aku minum Baekhyun sayang," Baekhyun yang sedang memakan hamburgernya terbatuk karena panggilan Sehun barusan. Tanpa protes Baekhyun langsung berlari kecil ke mesin yang menyediakan minuman, dan membawa dua buah gelas ditangannya.

"Bisakah kau sehari saja tak menggunakan ancaman itu,ck" decak Baekhyun sebal ketika sudah mendudukkan tubuhnya kembali di kursi kantin.

"Sayangnya tidak bisa, karena hanya itu salah satu cara agar kau tak menolakku," Sehun tersenyum miring.

Ancaman apa? Hanya Sehun, Baekhyun, Tuhan dan Author yang tahu.

Demi Tuhan, rasanya Baekhyun ingin mencakar saja wajah Sehun yang sialnya tampan itu.

Baekhyun mendengus, kemudian lebih memilih memakan hamburgernya lagi ketimbang kembali meladeni Sehun—sungguh kepalanya sedang pening sekarang.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Sehun sok perhatian.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "hanya pusing sedikit, semalam aku tak bisa tidur," jawab Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hamburger di tangannya itu.

Sehun tersenyum mengejek , "Tak usah dipikirkan kejadian itu, semalam aku khilap," celetuk Sehun membuat Baekhyun berhenti sejenak mengunyah hamburgernya.

Baekhyun mendengus cukup keras, pipinya sedikit merah merona—malu tentu saja.

"Sinting,"

Selanjutnya hanya tawa kecil Sehun lah yang menjadi alasan Baekhyun untuk segera cepat-cepat menghabiskan sarapannya pagi itu.

.

.

.

.

 **3 minggu kemudian**.

Tak terasa ujian sekolah telah mereka lewati , kini waktunya para murid SOPA untuk mengetahui hasil ujian mereka yang sudah terpajang di mading, semua murid kelas tiga berebut untuk melihat hasil atau peringkat mereka di ujian terakhir yang telah mereka tempuh—tak terkecuali ketiga gadis mungil yang tengah sibuk menatap deretan nama-nama yang terpampang dimading sambil mencari nama mereka, memastikan jika mereka lulus atau syukur-syukur setidaknya mendapat peringkat dua puluh besar.

"OMOOO" kejut salah satu gadis bermata bulat yang sedari tadi pokus membaca deretan nama-nama yang ada di hadapannya.

"AKU LULUS, KYAAAAA, Aku berada di peringkat sepuluh, Baekhyun-ah, Luhan-ah," teriak gadis itu—Kyungsoo dengan begitu hebohnya.

"KYAAA SELAMAT UNTUKMU KYUNG," ujar Luhan setelah memastikan nama temannya itu benar-benar berada di peringkat sepuluh.

Mereka berpelukan singkat, kemudian Kyungsoo mencoba membantu mencari nama Luhan dan Baekhyun atau setidaknya sekalian mencari nama kekasih mereka, hehe.

Luhan kembali mencari namanya, dan matanya membola terkejut, namanya ada diperingkat tujuh, dan itu sukses membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo kembali berpelukan karena saking bahagianya.

"OMO aku tidak percaya ini, aku berada di peringkat tujuh, huaaaaa" histeris Luhan sambil memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Aaa, chukkae Luhannie," Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Kemudian Luhan melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Baiklah, sekarang mari kita cari nama uri Baekhyunnie," ajak Luhan pada kedua temannya itu lalu kembali mencari deretan nama yang memang tersusun acak, jadi agak sulit mencari nama mereka, terkadang Luhan kesal sendiri kenapa tidak di urutkan sesuai peringkat saja sih, pikir Luhan.

"OMOO, Kyaaa Baekhyunnie aku menemukan namamu," Kyungsoo berujar senang, otomatis Luhan dan juga Baekhyun yang namanya dipanggil langsung menghampiri gadis bermata bulat itu.

"Kau peringkat empat , Omo daebak." Lanjut Kyungsoo lagi.

"Jeongmal?" Baekhyun cukup terkejut dengan hasil test ujian sekolah kali ini.

Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan melihat sendiri namanya, dan ternyata benar, ia berada di peringkat empat. Ia shock? Tentu saja.

Selama ini Baekhyun selalu berada dibawah sepuluh besar, ia tak menyangka jika hasil dua minggunya belajar mati-matian mampu membuatnya menaiki peringkat hingga lima besar.

"Uri Baekhyun daebak," bangga kedua temannya itu sambil memeluknya erat.

"Kalian juga hebat," gumam Baekhyun membalas pelukan kedua temannya itu.

"Ah, aku ingin melihat punya Chanyeol, tunggu sebentar ya." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"ah iya, aku juga ingin melihat punya Kris." Luhan ikut-ikutan mencari nama kekasihnya itu.

Sementara Baekhyun? Ia juga sibuk mencari nama seseorang dan matanya tertuju pada nama orang itu yang ternyata berada satu peringkat di atasnya.

'Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini' batin Baekhyun kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Hey _girl_ , bagaimana hasil ujian kalian? Buruk atau memuaskan?" tanya namja berperawakan seperti bule yang bernama Kris—kekasih Luhan.

"Kau tahu baby? Namaku ada diperingkat tujuh," wajah Luhan nampak berbinar , dan Kris hanya mengelus kepala Kekasihnya itu gemas sembari terkekeh kecil.

"Daebak, aku bangga padamu," balas Kris lalu mengecup kening Luhan dengan cepat. Dan tentunya itu berhasil membuat wajah Luhan memerah karena malu.

"eiyy, kalau ingin bermesraan jangan disini _boy_ , ini masih di kantin," komentar Chanyeol yang sedikit geli melihat adegan lovey dovey di hadapannya itu.

"Yak! Urus saja diri masing-masing, jika kau mau lakukanlah seperti yang aku lakukan pada Kyungsoo mu itu." Cibir Kris membalas Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas meladeni tingkah sahabat tiang listriknya itu.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian ini kenapa berdebat hal yang tidak penting sih" dengus Kyungsoo mencoba menengahi percakapan dua orang namja bertubuh tiang listrik itu.

"Yak! Dia duluan yang mulai sayang,ck" decak Chanyeol tak terima.

"Hey kau duluan yang mulai karena kau iri padaku,"

"Mwo? Untuk apa aku iri padamu?"

"Ya tentu saja kau iri, kau tidak bisa..."

"Yak bukan tidak bisa, aku hanya..."

"CUKUP !" Teriak seseorang yang sedari tadi hanya diam diantara mereka, gadis itu merasa jengah oleh tingkah kedua sahabat laki-lakinya sekaligus kekasih teman-temannya yang memperdebatkan hal tidak penting.

Gadis itu Baekhyun-yang sedari tadi berdiam diri entah memikirkan apa, dan sekarang pikirannya semakin kacau karena ulah kedua sahabatnya itu yang membuat kepalanya seperti ingin meledak.

Kedua namja itu Kris dan Chanyeol langsung terdiam tak berkutik, mereka sadar betul jika ada yang aneh dengan tingkah gadis mungil yang juga sahabatnya itu. Seperti banyak pikiran? Entahlah mereka juga tak mau menyimpulkannya sendiri sebelum gadis itu sendiri yang akan bercerita langsung pada teman-temannya.

"Jika kalian masih ingin berdebat silahkan, aku mau pergi ke rooftop sekolah, jangan ada yang mengikutiku karena aku butuh waktu sendiri, maaf untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa bergabung untuk merayakan hasil ujian kelulusan bersama kalian." Ucap Baekhyun kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya di kantin dengan kening yang berkerut sambil menatap kepergiannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"ARGGHHHHHH"

"WAEEEE?"

"NEO PABOYA, EOH"

"KENAPA? KENAPA AKU BISA KALAH DENGANNYA!?"

Teriak Baekhyun frustasi ketika sampai di atas _rooftop_ yang selalu menjadi tempat tujuannya jika suasana hatinya sedang buruk atau bisa di bilang tempat favoritenya untuk menyendiri bahkan bolos dari jam pelajaran sekolah.

Tempat yang akan di kenangnya setelah resmi keluar dari SOPA nanti.

Baekhyun kesal, marah, kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya ia sudah menduganya jika ini akan terjadi, tap-tapi tak ada salahnya juga kan jika ia berharap?!

"Sudahlah, mungkin itu sudah takdirmu jika selalu kalah denganku," ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja datang dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar seperti mengejek.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia tahu dengan jelas siapa orang yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya itu tanpa perlu membalikkan tubuhnya.

 **Greb**.

Orang itu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan, kau memilih lawan yang salah sayang," bisiknya pelan di telinga Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun ia hanya bisa mendengus kesal mendengar suara orang yang sedang memeluknya itu.

Orang itu kemudian menyandarkan dagunya di bahu sempit Baekhyun dan menghirup aroma strawberry yang menguar dari leher gadis mungil yang sedang dipeluknya itu—sungguh wangi tubuh Baekhyun merupakan candu baginya jika sudah dalam posisi seperti ini.

 **Cup**.

Kecupnya singkat pada leher Baekhyun yang terbuka- karena gadis itu mengikat tinggi rambut coklat panjang miliknya, membuatnya bisa dengan mudah mencuri kecupan singkat dari leher jenjang favoritenya itu.

"Persiapkan dan segera bereskan barang-barangmu, karena besok kita akan berangkat ke Jeju!" terdengar seperti perintah, dan itu membuat Baekhyun mendengus keras. Ia langsung memutar tubuhnya menghadap orang yang sedari tadi membuat mood-nya turun.

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Baekhyun sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau mau melanggar janjimu eoh? Apa sekarang Baekhyun si gadis berisik berubah menjadi Baekhyun si pengingkar janji? Hm?" tukas namja itu yang sepertinya mulai tersulut emosi.

"Kau curang ! Kau memanfaatkan keadaan sehingga aku harus mengiyakan taruhan konyolmu itu, aku terpaksa kau tahu?" balas Baekhyun menyuarakan isi hatinya itu.

"Aku tidak peduli, kau sudah berjanji sayang, itu salahmu karena mengiyakan."

"Lagipula bukankah bagus, gara-gara taruhan itu kau jadi termotivasi untuk rajin belajar dan peringkatmu naik, kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku , eoh" lanjutnya lagi, tanpa peduli tatapan Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya kesal.

"Tetap saja aku masih kalah olehmu Tuan Oh terhormat," tuan Oh—yang disebut Baekhyun itu hanya terkekeh kecil melihat Baekhyun yang menatap sinis padanya.

Ya, dia adalah Oh Sehun—pangeran sekolah sekaligus musuh bubuyutannya Byun Baekhyun si gadis berisik seantereo sekolah.

Jika kalian penasaran taruhan apa itu, tentu saja itu hanyalah sebuah taruhan yang sengaja di buat oleh Sehun agar Baekhyun mau menuruti keinginannya.

Kalian sudah tahu bukan? Jika Sehun memutuskan untuk memilih Baekhyun menjadi pasangannya saat pemotretan majalah di Jeju nanti? Ya , atas dasar itulah Sehun membuat taruhan yang menurut Baekhyun konyol itu. Baekhyun menolak untuk menjalani pemotretan dan karena pada dasarnya Sehun selalu memiliki akal, ia mencoba mengajak Baekhyun bertaruh , dan jika Baekhyun menang , Sehun akan memilih gadis lain untuk pergi dengannya , dan jika ia menang, Baekhyun harus mau menuruti perintahnya untuk ikut bersamanya ke Pulau Jeju, dan isi taruhan itu tentu saja hasil nilai ujian mereka. Ketahuilah mereka berdua sebenarnya bukan termasuk siswa yang berjejer pada peringkat sepuluh besar, mereka hanyalah siswa pintar dari 10 terbawah, setidaknya taruhan ini cukup untuk membuat mereka rajin belajar bukan? Meskipun niatnya memang untuk berkompetisi, toh ada bagusnya juga ide brilliant dari seorang Oh Sehun yang dijuluki pangeran sekolah itu.

Sehun mengecup sekilas bibir Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terlihat memanyunkan bibirnya itu. Dan tentunya reaksi Baekhyun kembali membuatnya terkekeh pelan, gadis itu membolakan matanya terkejut atas kecupan tiba-tiba yang entah sudah berapa kali ia dapatkan dari namja albino di hadapannya itu.

"YAKK! OH SEHUN!" bentaknya dengan suara oktafnya itu, yang sayangnya malah terdengar merdu di telinga Sehun.

"Kau ini, kenapa suka sekali mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan sih, ini sekolah ! Kau jangan berbuat yang macam-macam !" marah Baekhyun yang membuat wajahnya justru terlihat imut di mata Sehun.

"Jadi jika di rumah aku boleh berbuat macam-macam, begitu?" balas Sehun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Baekhyun berdecih melihat tingkah Sehun yang seperti om-om mesum itu.

"Dalam mimpimu saja Tuan Oh," Baekhyun menoyor jidat Sehun yang memang tepat dihadapannya karena Sehun tadi meledeknya dengan mendekatkan wajahnya itu ke depan wajahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sedikit merasakan hawa panas di wajahnya saat Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya itu, entah karena apa, Baekhyun merasa semakin berdekatan dengan Sehun terlalu lama , lama kelamaan malah mampu membuat sesuatu di dadanya berdesir hebat saat namja itu mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Entah itu berupa godaan atau cibiran yang terlontar dari mulut buayanya, itu selalu sukses membuat Baekhyun terkadang blank dan membuat irama jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat, ia tak cukup bodoh untuk mengetahui arti itu, hanya saja Baekhyun masih belum yakin akan itu. Maka dari itu sebisa mungkin Baekhyun ingin menjaga jarak, namun sayangnya namja itu tak membebaskannya, justru malah berbalik semakin menariknya terjatuh lebih dalam.

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak karena sebuah tangan mengelus pipinya lembut.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" lamunan Baekhyun langsung terhenti karena suara lembut Sehun yang tiba-tiba masuk ke indera pendengarannya.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan membalas pertanyaan Sehun yang dilontarkan padanya.

"Ayo pulang,"

"eh?"

Baekhyun kembali tersentak karena Sehun yang menggenggam dan menarik tangannya.

"Wae?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Tanganmu," balas Baekhyun singkat dengan matanya yang tertuju pada tangannya yang sedang di genggam oleh Sehun.

"Memangnya kenapa? Sekolah sepi, tak ada yang melihat kita, jadi aku tak mau melepaskannya," mutlak Sehun sembari mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka dan berjalan meninggalkan rooftop sekolah mereka.

Sementara Baekhyun? Gadis itu hanya diam, ia sibuk merutuki dalam hati atas apa yang terjadi pada jantungnya yang seperti akan melompat keluar.

 _'oh jantung sialan, apa yang terjadi padamu, ku mohon diamlah' batin Baekhyun meringis menyadari kebodohannya._

Ya, kebodohannya karena sepertinya ia mulai terjatuh kembali pada pesona seorang Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul International Airport.**

Bunyi bergemeletuk sepasang high heels milik Seohyun songsaenim menyadarkan Baekhyun dan Sehun yang memang sedang duduk menunggu kedatangan gurunya itu.

Seo songsaenim datang bersama kekasihnya yang bernama Siwon—atau biasa dipanggil Choi Songsaenim di kelas matematika. Ya mereka berdua adalah guru yang akan menemani Sehun dan Baekhyun selama empat hari di Jeju untuk sebuah pemotretan majalah mewakili sekolah mereka, ya karena bagaimanapun juga Sehun dan Baekhyun masih merupakan siswa/siswi di SOPA sebelum mereka nantinya resmi menjadi alumni saat acara kelulusan yang akan di adakan sabtu depan nanti.

Sedikit informasi, Seo songsaenim adalah anak dari adik ibunya—jadi bisa dibilang Seohyun songsaenim adalah kakak sepupunya, jadi kalian bisa menebak sendiri bukan? Mengapa Sehun dengan mudahnya meminta Seohyun memanggil Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya untuk ikut dengannya di Pulau Jeju? Ketahuilah itu semua sudah Sehun atur dan rencanakan sedemikian rupa, meskipun pada akhirnya ia harus repot-repot membuat taruhan, toh ujung-ujungnya Baekhyun akan berakhir satu ranjang-eh salah , berakhir menjalani pemotretan di Jeju dengannya.

"Kau kemana saja noona? Kenapa lama sekali sih? Aku tak suka menunggu, You know?!" Sehun langsung melengos dan menggiring kopernya menuju pintu gate keberangkatan.

' _Cih. Dasar Oh Sehun itu, tak sopan!' Baekhyun berdecih dalam hati._

"Maafkan sikap Sehun unnie, dia memang sudah kehilangan akalnya," Baekhyun mencibir sembari mendelik ke depan dimana Sehun sudah berjalan duluan di depan mereka.

"Anak itu memang kurang ajar, aku sudah terlalu biasa menghadapinya, gwenchanna," Seohyun terkekeh kecil.

Fyi, Baekhyun tahu jika Seohyun adalah kakak sepupu Sehun, jadi jika diluar seperti ini ia bisa memanggil Seohyun dengan sebutan unnie, itu karena Seohyun yang menyuruhnya memanggil seperti itu.

"Sudahlah ayo cepat, sebelum nanti anak itu kembali mengeluarkan celotehannya karena kita terlalu lamban," kekeh Siwon sembari melangkahkan kakinya sedikit lebih cepat.

Dan mereka pun segera menaiki pesawat yang sebentar lagi akan take off, yang akan segera membawa mereka menuju pulau Jeju tersebut.

.

.

.

.

 **Jeju International Airport.**

Sehun tersenyum kecil sembari melepaskan kacamata hitamnya yang sedari tadi bertengger manis di hidung lancipnya.

Dia terlihat tampan, tentu saja.

Semua orang mengakui itu.

Namja itu kini tengah berjalan sambil menggiring kopernya keluar dari Airport menuju mobil yang memang sudah disiapkan oleh staff majalah yang akan bekerja sama dengannya.

Ia masuk terlebih dahulu kemudian di susul oleh Baekhyun—gadis itu memilih berjalan di belakang Sehun, karena takut penggemar Sehun akan berpikir macam-macam tentangnya.

Untungnya Baekhyun memakai pakaian cukup tertutup. Jadi ia bisa sedikit menyembunyikan wajahnya agar tak terlalu jelas di lihat oleh para fans – musuh bubuyutannya itu.

Mobil mereka telah sampai di tempat penginapan yang memang sudah di sewakan oleh sponsor.

Siwon dan Seohyun menyusul di belakang mereka dengan mobil yang Siwon minta dari kantor cabang Ayahnya yang memang bertempat di Jeju, jadi ia bisa sedikit leluasa dan menikmati liburannya bersama Seohyun di Pulau Jeju sementara sambil mengawasi Sehun dan Baekhyun yang menjalani pemotretan.

Mereka menghampiri resepsionis untuk meminta kunci kamar.

"Selamat sore, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya resepsionis itu ramah.

"Atas nama majalah XxX," jawab Sehun singkat.

"Ah baiklah, atas nama majalah XxX, pesanan dengan tiga kamar , barang-barang kalian akan di bawakan oleh staff kami dan ini kuncinya Tuan." Ujar resepsionis itu ramah sembari memberikan kunci kamar.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mencoba mengambil satu kunci yang akan diberikan padanya, namun Sehun langsung merebutnya dengan cepat, membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Nunna, ini kunci untukmu, dan ini untuk kau Hyung." Sehun memberikan kunci itu satu-persatu pada Seohyun dan Siwon.

"Yak?! Lalu dimana kunci kamarku?" tanya Baekhyun kesal.

Namun sedetik kemudian Baekhyun tersadar.

"Ah aku sekamar dengamu kan unnie?," Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

Seohyun yang ditanya tak langsung menjawab, ia menatap Sehun yang sepertinya akan mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tidak, Seohyun nunna tidur sendiri."

"Jika pun sekamar, ia akan sekamar dengan Siwon Hyung, bukan dengan kau. Dan kamar Siwon Hyung bisa ditempati oleh Staff agency ku yang ikut menemaniku kemari." Tukas Sehun seolah-olah memang tak ada kamar yang bisa Baekhyun tempati.

"Mwo?" kejut Baekhyun, lalu menatap Sehun meminta penjelasan, namun Sehun hanya terkekeh kecil dan itu membuat tangan Baekhyun gatal ingin menjambak rambut laki-laki itu sekarang juga, namun segera diurungkannya karena ia harus menjaga emosi nya untuk tetap stabil kali ini.

"Ku mohon jangan bermain-main denganku Oh Sehun, aku lelah, sekarang cepat berikan kunci kamarku. Ini sama sekali tak lucu!" gertak Baekhyun yang kini merasa sedang dipermainkan.

"Ini," ucap Sehun sembari mengayun-ayunkan kunci yang sedang di genggamnya itu di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Sudah kuputuskan, Kau sekamar denganku."

"APAAAAA?!"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END**

 **Hallo, hyerin kambekkk wkwk.**

 **Ada yang nungguin ff ini? #gak ada#**

 **Oke maap atas keterlambatan apdet, dan fyi, sejujurnya gw gatau mau bawa cerita ini kemana huaaaa *sad***

 **Jadi skrg lg nyoba ngumpulin dulu puing2 alur yang sempat hilang, jadi mohon bersabar ya kawan-kawan jika ada yang nunggu ff ini *pede* wqwq.**

 **Don't forget to riview.**

 **Sorry ga bisa bales rivew satu2 karena mepet sama waktu apdet, next chap bakalan gw bales. *kedipkedip***

 **See u next chapter.**

 **Btw ada yg punya wattpad?**

 **Follow ya riaaa_huang**

 **Karena sepertinya gw ada rencana mau pindah kesana.**

 **Jadi mnt saran, mending pindah ke wattpad apa tetep di ffn?**

 **Oke makasih.**

 **Don't forget to riview ya kawan-kawan.**

 **See ya.**

 **2017-08-10**


	6. Chapter Five!

**DONT BE SILENT READERS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

Disinilah Baekhyun sekarang, berada di depan sebuah pintu hotel yang akan menjadi kamarnya menginap bersama Sehun.

Baekhyun menunggu Sehun membuka pintu tersebut, dan ketika pintu terbuka , ia dikejutkan dengan pemandangan kamar yang akan di tempatinya bersama musuhnya itu.

What The hell.

 _'Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kamarnya seperti ini!' batin Baekhyun berteriak._

"Apa kau akan terus berdiri di depan pintu hah?" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas melihat Baekhyun yang terdiam seperti patung.

Baekhyun mencebik, ia menatap tak suka ke arah Sehun setelah para Staff membawa dan menyimpan barang-barang mereka berdua, lalu beranjak pergi dari kamar tersebut, menyisakan Sehun dan Baekhyun saja di dalam kamar itu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan, kenapa aku harus terperangkap di kamar hotel seperti ini denganmu?" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang, sementara Sehun tersenyum kecil, dan ia sama sekali tak tahu apa arti dari senyuman Sehun yang di layangkan padanya itu.

Apa kalian penasaran Mengapa reaksi Baekhyun seperti itu, setelah melihat kamar hotel mereka berdua?

Jelas saja, itu karena Baekhyun terkejut, kamar hotel yang akan di tempatinya bersama Sehun adalah kamar hotel yang biasa di gunakan untuk berbulan madu.

Heol. Jelas Baekhyun tak bisa menerimanya! Memangnya siapa yang mau berbulan madu? Dia dengan Sehun? Hah? Yang benar saja! Memikirkannya saja membuat Baekhyun mulas karena merasa ada banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya saat ini.

Dan Baekhyun cukup merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Kau ingin mandi? Atau langsung beristirahat?" tanya Sehun mengabaikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun tadi.

Baekhyun meniup poninya kesal karena bukannya menjawab Sehun malah mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, cih.

"Yak! Kau tak mau menjawab? Baiklah, aku akan memesan kamar hotel sendiri!" dengus Baekhyun sambil menarik kopernya menuju pintu keluar, namun sebelum itu, tangan Baekhyun berhasil di cekal oleh Sehun, hingga gadis mungil itu tak bisa pergi kemana-mana.

"Lepaskan! Isshh" Baekhyun meronta-ronta minta di lepaskan.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Kamarmu disini !"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Kau harus mau!" Sehun memaksa, lalu menyeret Baekhyun ke tempat tidur.

Baekhyun terduduk di sisi tempat tidur dengan cukup keras, hingga membuat kelopak bunga yang berbentuk love di atas tempat tidur menjadi berubah bentuk tak beraturan.

"Selama di Jeju kau harus patuh padaku! Ingat !" perintah Sehun mutlak. Baekhyun mendelik tajam. Ia tak suka di atur-atur.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kenapa..."

"Anggap saja kita sedang berbulan madu" potong Sehun cepat, menyela ucapan Baekhyun barusan.

"Uhuk" Baekhyun terbatuk mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Hah? Apa katamu tadi? Ini sama sekali tak lucu Tuan Oh terhormat!"

"Aku juga tidak sedang melucu Nyonya..."

"Sudahlah, aku malas berdebat denganmu." kali ini Baekhyun yang menyela ucapan Sehun. Ia lebih memilih mengalah daripada harus berdebat lagi dengan namja albino itu.

"Dimana kamar mandinya?" tanya Baekhyun cepat.

"Wae? Kau sudah tak sabar ingin melakukan ritual malam pertama kita? Hmm" Sehun menggoda Baekhyun dengan menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu mendengus geli, tanpa babibu gadis itu langsung menendang tulang kering Sehun, yang membuat namja albino itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Dalam mimpimu saja Tuan Oh terhormat!" sarkas Baekhyun, sebelum gadis itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sementara Sehun, ia terbaring di ranjang sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Baiklah, jika itu hanya sebuah mimpi, aku akan segera mewujudkan mimpiku itu Baekhyun sayang," Sehun tersenyum licik, sebelum menutup matanya untuk beristirahat sejenak dan menyusuri alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Di lain tempat.**

Kai menatap layar ponselnya gusar , sudah dua jam ia menunggu seseorang yang memiliki janji untuk bertemu dengannya itu di Sebuah cafe kawasan gangnam, namun hingga kini orang itu sama sekali belum memunculkan batang hidungnya, membuat Kai sedikit khawatir, kemana perginya gadis yang akan di temui nya itu.

"Maaf aku terlambat, jalanan tadi sedikit macet." ujar seseorang yang baru saja datang menghampiri mejanya.

"Yak! Kang Seulgi, kau tahu aku menunggumu berapa jam?" gadis bernama Seulgi itu hanya menunduk meminta maaf , tanpa menatap Kai yang terlihat sedang marah di hadapannya itu.

"Maafkan aku," hanya itu yang terlontar dari mulut gadis bermarga Kang tersebut.

Kai menghela napas pelan untuk meredakan emosinya.

"Setidaknya beritahu aku dengan mengirimi ku pesan, Kau membuatku khawatir tahu," Seulgi langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kai tak percaya.

Jadi Kai khawatir padanya? Bukan marah?

"Wae? Memangnya salah jika aku khawatir padamu?" tanya Kai yang seakan tahu arti tatapan Seulgi yang dilayangkan padanya itu.

Seulgi menggeleng pelan. Ia terkekeh kecil sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh.

"Bukankah terdengar sedikit aneh jika kau berkata seperti itu pada mantan tunanganmu?"

Kai terdiam.

Ia menatap Seulgi yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan jenaka.

"Atau kau ternyata diam-diam mulai tertarik padaku Kim Jongin?" goda Seulgi, yang belum mendapat tanggapan dari Kai.

"Tapi maaf, aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang spesial Jongin-ah, dan Kau kenal betul siapa orangnya," lanjut Seulgi lagi.

Kai kemudian terkekeh kecil, ia memajukan tubuhnya sedikit, lalu menjentikkan jarinya di kening gadis yang sedang duduk di hadapannya itu.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Nona Kang,"

"Yakk!" protes Seulgi , namun Kai langsung mengusap kepala Seulgi pelan, membuat gadis itu langsung terdiam atas perlakuan Kai padanya barusan.

"Cepat pesan makanan mu, aku sudah berjanji untuk mentraktirmu kan saat menyusulmu ke Korea, sekarang aku baru bisa menemuimu , karena tiga minggu yang lalu aku ada urusan di kantor Ayah yang berada di Busan, jadi aku baru sempat mengabarimu kemarin." jelas Kai, tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya karena fokusnya berada pada buku menu yang dipegangnya saat ini.

Sebenarnya Kai hanya membantu Ayahnya sedikit, tidak mengambil alih pekerjaan Ayahnya itu, hitung-hitung sambil belajar karena memang Kai belum mahir dalam bidang bisnis, dan itulah salah satu alasannya juga, mengapa Kai pindah dari SOPA, karena Ayahnya lah yang menyuruhnya untuk bersekolah di tempat pilihannya, tidak lama lagi juga Kai akan melanjutkan pendidikan bisnisnya lagi di sebuah universitas ternama, dan semua itu atas kehendak Ayahnya, yang tentunya sama sekali tak bisa ia tolak.

"Mwo? Jadi Kau sudah berada di Korea dari tiga minggu yang lalu?" Kai mengangguk, sementara Seulgi dirinya mencibir pada Kai yang terlihat masih fokus pada buku menu.

"Ada apa Nona Kang? Sepertinya kau terlihat tidak senang?" Kai mengangkat kepalanya menatap Seulgi yang langsung membuang wajahnya tak mau menatap Kai.

"Cih, dia mulai lagi," cibir Kai.

Kai sangat paham jika Seulgi kini tengah merajuk. Memang salahnya karena tak mengabari gadis itu. Namun Kai sudah menjelaskan bukan alasannya? Lalu kenapa gadis beruang itu masih saja bersikap seperti ini? Kai pikir Seulgi hanya akan ber 'oh' ria. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah, ck. Seulgi masih sama seperti dulu, Bear yang pintar merajuk.

"Berapa umurmu? Kau sudah tak pantas untuk merajuk Bear,"

"Terserah padaku,"

Kai mengalah. Ia menutup buku menu dan menyebutkan pesanan pada pelayan yang ia panggil tadi.

"Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu,?"

"Tidak, itu saja. Terimakasih," ujar Kai sebelum pelayan tersebut pergi meninggalkan mejanya.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Kai membuka suara. Gadis bermarga Kang tersebut hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia tahu topik apa yang sedang di bicarakan Kai.

"Wae?" tanya Kai penasaran.

"Aku tidak cukup berani untuk bertemu dengannya, setelah dia tahu apa yang terjadi pada hubunganku dan kau," Seulgi menunduk, berusaha menutupi kesedihannya.

Yah kurang lebih tiga tahun yang lalu ia memiliki kekasih, dan ia harus rela berpisah karena kedatangan Kai yang tiba-tiba di jodohkan padanya. Seulgi tak bisa menolak saat itu, karena Appa nya sedang sakit, dan Kai pun begitu, ia tak bisa membantah perkataan orang tuanya, hingga pertunangan itupun terjadi, dan namja yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu pergi meninggalkannya, atau lebih tepatnya pulang ke negara tempatnya di lahirkan.

Saat itu Seulgi masih menempuh pendidikannya di Amerika, dan Kai pun bersekolah di tempat yang sama pula dengannya.

Kai pun sangat amat mengenal siapa namja yang berstatus sebagai kekasih-mantan tunangannya itu.

"Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Seulgi mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama dan tentunya Kai mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh gadis itu.

"Sudah,"

"Jinja?" Seulgi terlihat antusias.

"Ya, tapi dia menolakku," Kai terlihat sedih.

Dan Seulgi pun terdiam tak berani membalas atau bertanya apapun lagi pada namja berkulit tan di hadapannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan seonggok-oke bukan, tapi seseorang yang terlihat tertidur pulas di ranjang hotel kamarnya.

Orang itu tentu saja adalah Sehun, sudah jelas, memangnya siapa lagi?

Baekhyun kemudian menghampiri Sehun , lalu berkacak pinggang.

"Lihatlah, namja albino ini malah bermalas-malasan, cih" Baekhyun mendecih melihat Sehun yang sama sekali tak terusik dalam tidurnya.

"Yak! Tuan Oh terhormat, cepat bangun dan mandi! Kau tidak boleh tidur disini, ranjang ini milikku," Baekhyun menarik-narik tangan Sehun agar terbangun dan cepat beranjak dari tempatnya saat ini, namun namja albino itu masih saja belum mau membuka matanya.

Baekhyun kesal, ia menatap malas Sehun yang kini malah memunggunginya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengalah, gadis itu naik ke sisi sebelah tempat tidur yang kosong, lalu menusuk-nusuk wajah Sehun dengan jarinya agar namja itu terusik.

Bukannya terusik, Baekhyun justru malah mendapatkan tangannya kini di genggam erat oleh Sehun.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk melepaskan tangannya itu, namun Sehun sepertinya tak mengijinkannya. Namja itu justru menarik Baekhyun hingga terhuyung kedalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun dengan mudah berada di pelukan Sehun saat ini, karena memang posisinya tadi sedang berbaring menghadap Sehun di satu ranjang yang sama.

Dan jadilah seperti sekarang ini, Sehun mendekap Baekhyun erat , dan tentunya dengan Baekhyun yang meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

Gadis itu memukul punggung Sehun pelan, ia ingin berteriak namun mulutnya terkunci karena teredam oleh dada bidang milik Oh Sehun- musuh bubuyutannya itu.

"Mau sampai kapan kita seperti ini?" gumam Sehun yang terdengar ambigu di telinga Baekhyun.

Gadis itu terdiam. Tangannya berhenti memukuli punggung Sehun.

"Mau sampai kapan? Aku lelah Baekhyun-ah," lirih Sehun lagi yang masih dapat jelas di dengar oleh Baekhyun.

Gadis itu masih diam tak menjawab.

Hingga akhirnya Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia bahkan tak menatap wajah Baekhyun sebelum dirinya beranjak menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terlihat termenung di atas ranjang.

"Mianhae Sehun-ah," lirih Baekhyun sebelum gadis itu memejamkan matanya, dan mengubah posisi tidurnya membelakangi bekas tempat yang di tiduri Sehun tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Baekhyun terbangun dan menemukan Sehun berada di atas sofa.

Namja itu ternyata tidak tidur di sampingnya. Entah kenapa Baekhyun jadi tersenyum kecil.

Sepertinya Sehun menghargainya untuk tak tidur seranjang dengannya, namun jika di ingat lagi, bukankah Sehun pernah kurang ajar dan bersikap mesum padanya tempo lalu, lalu sekarang apa?

Kenapa namja itu malah memilih tidur di sofa? Jika ada kasur yang terlihat lebih nyaman?

Eh.

' _Kenapa itu terdengar seolah-olah aku mengharapkannya untuk seranjang denganku?' pikir Baekhyun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar tersadar dari pemikiran anehnya barusan._

Baekhyun menghampiri Sehun yang masih terlelap, ia tak mencoba untuk membangunkan namja itu, Baekhyun justru berjongkok lalu menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang ia sandarkan di pahanya.

Matanya menatap lekat wajah Sehun yang nyaris sempurna.

Tidak, bahkan gadis-gadis di sekolahnya mengatakan Sehun sempurna karena tidak ada cacat sedikitpun, apalagi juga banyak yang mengatakan jika Sehun bukanlah manusia. Ckck , pemikiran yang kolot. Namun Baekhyun harus mengakui dan menggaris bawahi jika Sehun -sialnya memanglah tampan.

Bahkan jika sedang terlelap seperti sekarang ini. Dia terlihat seperti bayi dan menggemaskan, berbeda sekali jika mata itu sudah terbuka, tentu akan sangat terlihat menyebalkan dimata Baekhyun- Ingat! Mereka musuh bubuyutan! Catat itu.

"Apa Kau sudah puas memandangiku, Nona galak?!" Sehun bergumam, tanpa membuka matanya.

Baekhyun terkejut , hampir saja ia terjatuh jika tidak cepat tersadar dari lamunannya. Gadis itu mencebik melihat Sehun yang masih enggan membuka matanya.

"Kalau tidak ada kerjaan, silahkan mandi Nona, karena sebentar lagi kita ada pemotretan di pantai , Aku tunggu Kau tiga puluh menit dari sekarang, Aku sudah cukup lelah membangunkanmu, dan biarkan aku tertidur di ranjang ini sebentar karena punggung ku pegal akibat semalaman tidur di sofa itu." Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur king size kamar hotel yang ia pesan itu, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menatapnya penuh tanya semenjak namja itu bangun dan beranjak dari sofa hingga berbaring di ranjang.

"Cepat mandi Baekhyun sayang,"

Baekhyun mendengus.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Oh! "

"Lagipula kapan kau membangunkan ku? Jangan coba-coba berbohong, eoh!" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang. Seingatnya ia tak merasa jika ada seseorang mencoba mengusiknya tidur. Lalu apa-apaan ini, namja albino itu malah mengarang cerita. Cih.

"Kau mungkin tak tahu jika sekarang jam berapa," sindir Sehun.

"Memangnya jam berapa..."

"Mwo?" Baekhyun terkejut menatap jam yang terpajang di atas meja nakas.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas pagi, hah?! Tapi kenapa tak ada matahari yang muncul melalui celah jendela...

"Ku pikir kau sudah mati tadi saat kau tak kunjung bangun, dan di luar sedang mendung, jelas saja tak ada matahari, bodoh ." ujar Sehun seolah tahu isi pikiran Baekhyun.

"Cepat mandi, atau kau ingin ku mandikan? Aku sih bersedia saja," celetuk Sehun tiba-tiba dengan mata yang masih terpejam karena merasa jika tak ada tanda-tanda langkah kaki seseorang.

Namun.

 **Byurrr**

Sehun terlonjak karena tiba-tiba merasakan air baru saja tumpah membasahi wajahnya.

Oh bukan air, melainkan kopi hitamnya yang belum sempat di habiskan nya tadi pagi.

Dan siapa lagi jika bukan ulah Baekhyun.

Gadis itu benar-benar.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas setelah dengan polosnya menyiram Sehun dengan secangkir kopi yang tadi di ambil nya diam-diam diatas nakas dengan cara berjalan mengendap-ngendap menghampiri Sehun.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya yang basah lalu menatap nyalang gadis di hadapannya itu yang kini tengah tersenyum puas.

"Rasakan itu Tuan Oh!" ledek Baekhyun sambil memeletkan lidahnya, lalu beranjak pergi mengambil bathrobe dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Namun sebelum itu Sehun sudah menghalanginya tak jauh di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Minggir bodoh, aku mau mandi!" bentaknya kecil, karena Sehun menghalangi jalannya menuju pintu kamar mandi.

Bukannya minggir, Sehun malah tersenyum miring, membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri menatap senyuman itu yang selama ini Baekhyun tandai sebagai sinyal tanda bahaya.

Dan...

 **Greb**.

"Yakk! Turunkan aku Oh Sehun!" Sehun mengangkat Baekhyun seperti karung beras di balik punggungnya menuju kamar mandi.

"Yak! Yak! Apa-apaan kau ini, lepaskan, turunkan aku ishh!" berontak Baekhyun sambil memukul-mukul punggung Sehun. Sungguh Baekhyun merasa seperti di culik sekarang dengan posisi seperti ini. Ckck.

 **BRAAKKK**

Pintu kamar mandi pun tertutup, dan Sehun sudah menguncinya terlebih dahulu sebelum menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendongannya.

"Apa?" Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat kesal sekaligus memandangnya meminta penjelasan kenapa ia diseret ke dalam kamar mandi bersama dengannya.

"Jika kau ingin memakai kamar mandi ini terlebih dahulu, baiklah aku mengalah, jadi cepat minggir," Baekhyun mencoba mendorong Sehun ke samping, namun sayangnya itu malah membuat Baekhyun terpojok ke sisi dinding kamar mandi, karena Sehun baru saja memojokkannya yang terlihat berusaha untuk keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Yak! Kau ini apa-apan sih," kesal Baekhyun, karena tingkah Sehun yang memenjarai tubuhnya dengan lengan namja itu sebagai pembatas, membuat Baekhyun tak bisa bergerak barang seincipun.

"Kau sengaja menggodaku kan?" tuding Sehun cepat dengan suaranya yang serak di sertai hembusan napasnya yang menerpa wajah Baekhyun.

Entahlah, posisi mereka sangat intim jika di jelaskan ,

Baekhyun mendelik menatap Sehun, jujur saja Baekhyun saat ini merasa jantungnya akan melompat keluar sekarang jika ia tak bisa mengontrolnya.

Karena demi Tuhan, matanya kini terkunci oleh sorot tajam Sehun yang menatapnya seolah ingin menelanjanginya saat ini.

"Jawab Babe, aku benar bukan?" bisik Sehun tepat di depan bibir Baekhyun.

"Me...nggoda ap-apa mak-sud-mu," jawab Baekhyun tergagap, karena lagi-lagi, demi Tuhan , gadis itu tengah menahan napasnya sekarang.

"Kau menyiramku dengan kopi, aku sudah mandi! Dan kau membuatku terpaksa harus mandi lagi, kita hanya punya waktu tersisa dua puluh menit, dan itu artinya kita harus mandi bersama!" belum sempat Baekhyun mencerna ucapan Sehun, tubuhnya kini sudah di tarik untuk berdiri di bawah shower yang telah Sehun nyalakan.

Dan...

 **byurrr**.

Tubuh mereka berdua basah, namun pakaian mereka berdua masih melekat di tubuh mereka masing-masing.

Sehun menarik pinggang Baekhyun untuk semakin mendekat padanya.

Dan mereka berdua pun tenggelam dalam tatapan mereka masing-masing, pandangan Baekhyun terkunci oleh wajah Sehun yang hanya lima centi di depan wajahnya, begitupun sebaliknya.

Meski itu dibawah air yang mengguyur tubuh mereka pun, itu tak membuat mereka sulit untuk saling menyelami arti dari tatapan masing-masing.

Hingga tanpa sadar, dan tak tahu siapa yang memulai duluan, kedua bibir itu sudah saling bertautan, dan menciptakan bunyi decakan yang cukup menggema di dalam kamar mandi tersebut.

Sehun melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan tidak sabaran, sementara Baekhyun, ia mengikuti permainan Sehun dengan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun melepaskan tautan mereka karena gadis itu membutuhkan oksigen.

Seakan belum puas dengan ciuman, Sehun menggantinya dengan cepat menyambar tengkuk Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan menjadi favorite-nya itu.

Baekhyun melenguh kenikmatan, Kakinya kini lemas seperti jelly, karena entah sejak kapan Sehun sudah melepaskan kancing piyamanya satu persatu, hingga membuat Baekhyun telanjang menyisakan bra- merahnya saja yang melekat pada tubuh atasnya kini.

"Kau sexy," goda Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan kerlingan nakal.

Baekhyun mendengus geli, sial- ia terperangkap oleh godaan Oh-sialan Sehun.

"Jadi berapa skor kita hm? Dua sama, tiga-dua , atau empat-dua?"

"Ah Kau memang selalu kalah denganku, babe" lanjut Sehun meledek Baekhyun yang sepertinya kesal karena terperangkap oleh permainannya itu.

"Sudahlah skor tidak penting! Yang penting itu, aku menyukaimu,"

 **CUP**.

Sehun menyambar bibir Baekhyun lagi, lalu melumatnya sebentar dan melepaskannya.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terkejut- berdiam seperti patung bahkan setelah Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi.

Gadis itu tak percaya atas apa yang di dengarnya barusan.

Sehun menyukainya? Huh?

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan dan tersenyum pedih.

' _Impossible_ '

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya" panggil seseorang, menghentikan Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk membaca novelnya.

"Nde Luhannie, ada apa?" sahut Kyungsoo menatap ke arah Luhan.

"Ehm, itu..."

"Itu Apa?" Kyungsoo mengernyit. Luhan mendesah pelan.

"Hah, apa kau sudah tahu?"

"Tahu apa Luhan,?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi menatap Luhan yang sepertinya terlihat ragu berbicara.

"Bagaimana aku harus memberitahunya," gumam Luhan yang masih dapat di dengar oleh Kyungsoo.

"Tahu apa Luhan? Oh ayolah jangan berbelit-belit," Kyungsoo mendengus. Luhan mengangguk pasrah.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku akan memberitahu mu, namun sebelum itu aku ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu," Kyungsoo masih terdiam menunggu Luhan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Semalam, saat kau kencan bersama Chanyeol, apa Chanyeol mengatakan suatu hal penting padamu?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

Kyungsoo mencoba mengingat-ngingat. Lalu menggeleng pelan, karena seingatnya semalam mereka hanya mengobrol biasa, menonton, makan dan berakhir di namsan tower. Hanya itu saja, layaknya kencan pada umumnya.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung menatap Luhan yang sepertinya terlihat gelisah? Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa Luhan ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang Kyungsoo tak ketahui? Atau...

"Dua hari yang lalu, aku menemani Ayahku ke pesta perusahan koleganya, dan disana banyak pengusaha atau para pejabat yang hadir, dan kolega Ayahku itu adalah perusahaan Ayah Chanyeol."

Luhan mulai bercerita, sementara Kyungsoo menyimak apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Lalu di sana juga aku melihat Chanyeol hadir dalam pesta itu, aku yakin sepertinya Chanyeol tak tahu jika aku juga datang di pesta itu, dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, ia hanya menunggu dan tak ada inisiatif untuk menebak, Luhan menghela napas berat sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Di sana Ayah Chanyeol mengumumkan jika Chanyeol akan menjadi pewarisnya kelak, dan Ayahnya juga mengumumkan Chanyeol akan melanjutkan study business di Universitas ternama,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, dia tersenyum, bukankah memang sudah sepantasnya Chanyeol menjadi pewaris perusahaan Ayahnya, lalu hal penting apa yang membuat Luhan sepertinya terlihat gelisah? Seperti mengetahui isi pikiran Kyungsoo, Luhan langsung mengatakan hal yang membuat Kyungsoo langsung menghilangkan senyumnya.

"Chanyeol akan kembali ke Amerika Kyungsoo-ah, dia akan melanjutkan pendidikannya disana,"

 **DEG**.

"Ap-a?" Kyungsoo tertegun, menatap Luhan tak percaya.

"Maka dari itu aku bertanya padamu, apa si tiang listrik itu tak menceritakan hal ini padamu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, entah sejak kapan air matanya mulai terbendung. Luhan yang melihatnya langsung meringis kecil lalu menarik sahabatnya itu ke pelukannya.

Satu yang Kyungsoo pikirkan.

Kenapa Chanyeol tak memberitahunya?

Jadi ini alasan mengapa Kyungsoo merasa kencan mereka semalam tak sehangat seperti biasanya.

Chanyeol lebih banyak diam seperti menutupi sesuatu, dan kini Kyungsoo tahu jawabannya.

Jawaban yang ia dapat bukan dari mulut kekasihnya sendiri. Melainkan dari orang lain.

Lalu...

Jika sampai saat dimana Chanyeol pergi kembali untuk menempuh pendidikannya, apakah Chanyeol akan memberitahunya?

Atau namja itu memilih untuk tetap diam?

Jika seperti itu...

 _'Apakah aku sudah tak berarti lagi di hidupmu Chanyeol-ah?' batin Kyungsoo miris._

.

.

.

.

"Tolong posisikan tanganmu di pundak Sehun, Baekhyun-ssi"

"Nah iya, seperti itu."

Cekrek, cekrek.

"Agak lebih mendekat"

Cekrek.

"Nah sekarang, Sehun-ssi, bisa kau menggendong Baekhyun-ssi di punggungmu?" arah fotografer tersebut.

Sehun hanya mengangguk lalu memposisikan tubuhnya berjongkok di depan Baekhyun, agar Baekhyun mudah untuk menaiki punggungnya.

"Nah iya seperti itu."

Cekrek,cekrek.

Sedikit informasi, Pemotretan hari ini mengusung tema di pantai, Sehun dan Baekhyun memakai sebuah brand pakaian yang mengkhususkan kostum atau pakaian yang biasanya cocok di pakai saat ke pantai.

Sebenarnya pakaian itu tak cocok untuk suasana yang akan memasuki musim dingin. Namun mereka harus tetap profesional bukan?

Pemotretan hanya berlangsung satu jam, setelah itu mereka pergi untuk makan siang.

Sebenarnya pihak majalah dan sponsor sudah menyewa tempat makan, namun Sehun memilih untuk tak menerimanya, ia membiarkan Siwon dan Seohyun serta para staff saja yang makan disana. Ia lebih senang mengexplore tempat makan sendiri, maka dari itu disini dia sekarang, bersama dengan Baekhyun di sebuah kedai bernama samdajeong yang menyajikan italian dan korean food.

Jangan tanya kenapa Baekhyun ada bersama Sehun.

Gadis mungil itu tentunya di seret oleh Sehun untuk mengikutinya. Awalnya Baekhyun menolak, karena ia tak ingin pergi kemana-mana, apalagi dengan pakaian minim, namun Sehun tetaplah Sehun yang pemaksa.

Namja itu rupanya sudah menyediakan mantel yang cukup hangat untuk mereka pakai, jadi mau tak mau Baekhyun harus mengikuti keinginannya dan tak ada alasan untuk menolak !

Baekhyun mendengus melihat Sehun yang duduk di hadapannya itu sedang tersenyum lima jari.

"Kau terlihat imut dengan mantel itu," celetuk Sehun, jangan ditanya bagaimana pipi Baekhyun sekarang, sudah jelas pipinya kini seperti kepiting rebus.

Namun ketahuilah Sehun bukan sedang menggombal, namja itu jujur jika Baekhyun memang imut dengan mantel yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya, membuat tubuh mungilnya sedikit tenggelam dan itulah yang membuatnya jadi terlihat imut.

"Berhenti tersenyum, mulutmu akan robek jika kau terus-terusan tersenyum seperti itu." ujar Baekhyun terdengar sinis.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Hingga akhirnya makanan pun datang, dan mereka pun menikmati makan siang mereka dengan khidmat.

Setelah selesai makan, Sehun tak langsung mengajak Baekhyun kembali ke hotel, dan itu kembali membuat Baekhyun merengut sebal.

"Aku tidak mau, aku mau kembali ke hotel saja!" sungut Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sehun.

"Yak! Ada sesuatu yang harus ku beli, lagipula apa yang kau lakukan di hotel? Ini masih kisaran jam empat sore Baekhyun-ah" bujuk Sehun, namun Baekhyun tetap menggeleng tak setuju.

"Terserah! Jika kau mau pergi, silahkan , biarkan aku pulang sendiri!" putus Baekhyun lalu menghentakan tangannya kasar agar terlepas dari genggaman Sehun.

Sehun berdecak, ia menatap kesal punggung Baekhyun yang sudah lima langkah berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkannya di depan.

"Ya sudah sana! Jangan salahkan aku jika kau tersesat nanti!" dengus Sehun, lalu berjalan berlawanan arah tak memperdulikan atau memikirkan nasib Baekhyun nanti.

Sementara Baekhyun, ia sempat menengok ke belakang, melihat punggung Sehun yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari posisinya kini, ia menatap kesal pada punggung itu dan menghela napas berat.

 _'Ck, dasar namja egois!' makinya dalam hati._

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sempat ingin berubah pikiran karena dirinya juga tidak hapal betul jalan menuju hotel tempatnya menginap, namun karena gengsinya terlalu tinggi ia jadi mengikuti kata hatinya tanpa mau memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya nanti.

Maka dari itu dengan mantap ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk tak mengikuti Sehun, dan lebih memilih mengikuti instingnya agar cepat-cepat untuk sampai di hotel.

Yah semoga saja Baekhyun bisa benar-benar sampai di hotel dengan selamat tanpa lecet sedikitpun.

Kita doakan saja.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey baby, tumben sekali kau ke rumah tanpa meneleponku terlebih dahulu, ada apa hm?" tanya namja bertubuh tinggi sama seperti Chanyeol, namun bedanya dia berperawakan bule , yang tentunya kita biasa panggil dia dengan sebutan Kris-kekasih Luhan.

Luhan langsung memeluk Kris yang menghampirinya, bahkan sebelum namja itu duduk di sofa tempat Luhan menunggunya tadi.

"Ada apa hm?" Kris mengelus rambut Luhan sayang.

Luhan menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, hanya saja aku rindu padamu," Luhan semakin memeluk Kris erat, mencari posisi ternyaman yang selalu ia sukai jika memeluk kekasih tingginya itu.

"Aigo. Dasar rusa kecil yang manja" kekeh Kris membalas pelukan Luhan lalu mencium puncak kepala kekasihnya itu sesekali.

Mereka mengobrol kecil dan sesekali bercanda tanpa tahu jika sebenarnya Luhan sedang memikirkan nasib kedua sahabatnya yang sedang dilanda masalah yang hampir sama, hanya saja yang satu karena seseorang dari masa lalunya kembali, dan yang satu lagi karena orang yang cukup berarti dalam hidupnya akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Dan semua itu masih Luhan tutupi tanpa mau membaginya pada Kris-kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan santai menuju pintu kamar hotelnya, ia tersenyum kecil karena merasa harinya cukup menyenangkan di isi oleh kegiatannya berbelanja kebutuhannya dalam hal berpakaian dan aksesoris seperti snapback, jam tangan , sepatu branded dan lain-lain yang tentunya harus terlihat cocok saat di pakainya.

Ingat, Sehun itu model. Jadi sudah sepantasnya ia memikirkan penampilannya. Tentu kalian harus tahu itu.

Ya meskipun kita tahu, Sehun dengan kaos oblong, celana jeans serta sendal jepit saja dia sudah terlihat tampan bukan? Namun itu saja tak cukup menurutnya, karena Sehun tetaplah Sehun.

Si pangeran sekolah yang selalu di puja oleh para gadis, dengan sisinya yang cool dan selalu menjaga penampilannya.

Sehun menelurusi seisi ruang, ia mengernyit karena tak menemukan Baekhyun di kamarnya.

"Kemana dia? Apa dia belum sampai hotel?" gumam Sehun sambil mengecek jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ini sudah jam sembilan malam, harusnya dia sudah kembali dari jadwal makan malam yang disponsori majalah," keningnya berkerut, lantas Sehun langsung mencoba menghubungi ponsel gadis itu, namun sialnya hanya suara operator yang terdengar diseberang sana, membuat Sehun menjadi gusar dan sedikit khawatir.

"Yoboseyo, nunna. Apa Baekhyun makan malam bersamamu?" Sehun terlihat panik.

"Tidak, loh bukankah Baekhyun ada bersamamu? ia sama sekali tak mengikuti jamuan makan malam tadi," balas Seohyun nyaris tak terdengar karena suasana di seberang sana cukup bising, Sehun menebak jika kakak sepupunya itu pasti sedang berada di club.

 **Bip**.

Sehun mematikan ponselnya secara sepihak, lalu berlari menuju lift dengan tergesa-gesa , namun sebelum itu, pintu lift sudah terlebih dahulu terbuka dan menampakkan seseorang yang membuat jantung Sehun hampir saja meloncat keluar jika sampai tak menemukan gadis itu.

Gadis yang entah sejak kapan ia jadikan poros dunianya.

Gadis yang kini berada dalam pelukannya, karena Sehun-namja itu langsung memeluknya erat saat gadis itu melangkah keluar dari lift.

Gadis yang mengucapkan janji suci di depan altar bersamanya satu tahun lalu.

Dan gadis itu adalah

Baekhyun.

- _Istrinya_.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

 **DUH INI APAAN YA? Makin gajelas ya :(**

 **Oh iya cuma mau bilang, mulai hari ini gw mau pindah di wattapd aja, disana lebih gampang update nya, riview dan bales review kalian juga lebih gampang kalo ada yang baca ff nya si itu jg wkwk.**

 **Follow atau bisa liat ff ini di akun wattpad gw ya riaaa_huang**

 **Pasti lebih banyak yg make wattpad kan? Karna ffn kadang susah bukanya, tergantung provider.**

 **Oke sekian cuap cuap tydack penting dari gw.**

 **Btw ada yang nebak mereka suami istri gak? Kalo ada chukkae wkwk.**

 **Yg bacanya teliti pasti sadar, ada bbrp kalimat yang merupakan kode wqwq.**

 **Okedeh segini dulu,**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**

Balasan review yang tidak memakai akun.

Ch 3

Baekhunssi : sudah di lanjut ya.

Babybaek : naena mulu pikiran lo mh kak wkwk.

Ch 4 :

Babybaek : iya ini udah lebih panjang yoo.

 **Sankyuuu.?**

 **2018-08-17**


End file.
